Life in the Pridelands
by Azdgari
Summary: Picks up right where Simba's Pride left off. Zira survives the flood, K/K birth a son Kivu. OCs, new pride. Growing in scale. Rated for violence.
1. Chapter 1

We are one.

Mufasa's words rumbled over Pride Rock as the family stared out into the Savannah. They basked not only in the orange sun that reached out and painted the world in broad strokes of red and gold, but in their own company. They had been through so much, but now that the four were together, it seemed as if the world was right again. They lingered in that spot until the setting sun nudged them from their perch as it kissed the horizon goodnight. Simba lovingly nuzzled Nala as they arose and turned to retire to the interior of Pride Rock. Simba gave his daughter and Kovu one last adoring glance before he joined Nala.

'We are one. Sounds like Mufasa took some inspiration from me." Kovu said with a playful smile.

"Kovu!" Kiara admonished with a giggle. Her playful anger soon melted into one of tenderness as she met Kovu's gaze and he gently licked her cheek. Kiara purred and snuggled her head in his mane as the pair laid down on the ledge of Pride Rock. And though the beauty of the Savannah at night was sprawled before them, and the stars painted a beautiful, twinkling picture above them, the pair had eyes only for each other, lost in their love.

Kovu awoke first. He felt Kiara's heartbeat against him, and turned to see her sleeping peacefully next to him. He smiled widely at her. _It wasn't just a dream. It was a dream come true, _he thought to himself. He gently removed her arms from him as he sat up, watching to sun slowly climb through the morning into day. _A dream come true… wouldn't you say, Kiara? _He glanced over at her again joyfully. _Funny, just a few months ago, if you'd ask me what a dream come true was… _He shuddered as he conjured up an image of him striking Simba down, the image that Zira had planted and nurtured in him for so long. _And I came close… even if I didn't mean to._

He thought back to when he had unintentionally lured Simba into the Outlander trap. He remembered the cold fear that had creeped into his stomach as he saw them coming. Simba's hateful, accusing shout. The rising panic as the Outlanders sprung on him. He trembled as he remembered being paralyzed, watching the life he'd begun to love shatter before his eyes. And in his last seconds before losing consciousness, he remembered feeling a part of heart seem to die…_he had failed…_

A gentle yawn from beside him shook him from his reverie and he turned to his mate, memories set aside. He gave her a wide smile and said lightly, "Morning, sunshine."

"Good morning to you too," she giggled as she arched her back, stretching. "Breakfast?" She inquired.

"It's early, I doubt the lionesses have been out hunting yet," he replied. "Let's find some, just you and me. Let's see just how good you've gotten," he said mischievously, bending down as if ready to pounce. Kiara smiled primally and narrowed her eyebrows.

"Alright," she said, gracefully bounding down the steps. Kovu laughed and followed her down, emerald eyes aglow at the prospect of a day with Kiara.

"Impress me."


	2. Chapter 2

Zira coughed and sputtered, spitting out a mouthful of water. She weakly tried to open her eyes but found herself blinded by the blazing midday sun. As her eyes adjusted, sh saw that the flash flood had carried her through the valley many miles away from Pridelands before roughly dumping her on a rocky bank. Zira let out a small gasp of surprise as she noticed that she was beside a forest the likes of which she had never seen before. The outlands were barren, and the Savannah had only occasional Acacia tree where tired animals waited out the noontime heat. But beside her was a sprawling spread of huge trees, a mottled mix of green leaves and brown bark the seemed to have no end.

…_OUCH…_ The river had been far from gentle. From head to toe Zira felt things bruised and broken, things missing and things that shouldn't be there. She feebly turned her head and saw a small piece of wood had speared itself through her back leg. She tenderly felt her shoulder and found a raw bite mark. That had to be from where Kiara had latched herself onto Zira to throw them both off the cliff. _Foolish child…_ Zira thought, taking comfort in being able to aim her anger and pain at someone. _Yes, when I get back…_

"You don't look so great."

Zira wrenched her head around towards the voice. Alarm bells went off as her body realized it wasn't ready for that kind of vigorous movement and her head collapsed. Her eyes were half lidded when she managed to hoist her eyes up to see a dark gold outline above her before everything went black.

"Hey, are you OK?" The lion asked. "Hello?" it called as it waved a hand in from of Zira's eyes. She didn't stir. The stranger considered her limp form for a moment, then looked around, thinking. Struck by an idea, he gently bit her on the nape of her neck and maneuvered her onto his back before turning and dashing off into the forest.

---

"Three… Two… On--Oof!" Kovu grunted in surprise as Kiara tackled him from behind. The ball of laughter barreled down a hill and into an open field. They finally rolled to a stop as Kiara pounced onto Kovu, pinning him.

"Didn't see me coming that time, did you?" Kiara grinned.

"Wow. Looks like you've gotten a lot better." Admitted Kovu, "…for a princess." He added with an impish grin. Kiara rolled her eyes lightheartedly before hopping off him and leading him over to the small antelope she'd caught for their breakfast. As they walked, Kiara admired the Pridelands and savored the warmth of the sun on her coat. The sun had made headway in its everlong journey through the sky, settling at about 10 o'clock, content to smile its rays down upon the golden high grass. _What a beautiful setting for a meal, _she thought to herself happily.

As he caught sight of the kill, Kovu could see she'd been learning: she'd clearly stalked the Antelope until she'd been close enough to get a good grip on his neck. Echoing somewhere in his head, he heard Vitani's voice calling, "C'mon, Kovu! The best way is the neck! I watched all the Lionesses and that's how they did it." Like everything else except his training and brutal conditioning, Zira left hunting to Nuka and Vitani to handle. _They were the closest thing I had to family… Until now._ He thought, looking up at Kiara with a fond smile.

"Sho, o great 'unter," he said in between a mouthful, "what's neksht for us?"

Kiara turned towards him with a twinkle in her eyes. "Well… how about cubs?" she said enthusiastically with an innocent grin.

The sound of Kovu's jaw hitting the ground could've been heard all the way back at pride rock. Wide eyed, Kovu balked, "…actually I meant, y'know, should we go to the waterhole, take a nap…"

"Oh." Kiara replied. She blushed profusely and stared at the ground. Suddenly the Savannah seemed a lot hotter, as if the sun had decided to get a little _too _friendly. Kovu turned a deep shade of red to match Kiara's, nearly identical to the color of Simba's glorious mane.

_Oooh, I'm so stupid! _Thought Kiara, mentally beating herself. _Cubs? We practically just got together. But… it'd be so fun for us… and I know Kovu would make a great dad…_

_Cubs? _Kovu pondered. _I've never ever thought about them… Not that I wouldn't like to have a little Kovu around for me to show the ropes… But would I even know how to raise him? _He thought fretfully. _I was never properly raised myself… but I bet between Kiara and I we could do it._

Kovu put a paw on Kiara's and hugged her close. "If it's what you want Kiara… I'm all for it." He said. _I just hope I don't screw this up._

Kiara's eyes widened with surprise. She gave him a lick and jumped back, hopping back and forth excitedly. "Oh, Kovu, this is going to be so great!" She gushed, rolling over. "And I know you're going to make such a great father!" Some of the doubt that had clawed its way into Kovu's mind withdrew, and he smiled and ran after her, laughing. Together, they set down underneath a shady tree to escape the battering midday sun and cuddled, content to be in each other's company as their minds wandered off into thoughts of their future cub.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everybody who's reviewed. You guys are great. =]**

"Kivu, are you listening?" Kovu said, glancing down at his son who was sitting obediently by his side. Kivu looked up at him and nodded before staring back out at the Pridelands. It was eveningtime, the sun preparing to bid the sky farewell until they met again in morning. The kingdom was gently stirring as the herds lazily trekked back to their sleeping spots for the night. The sky was littered with birds chirping as they journeyed back to their nests. Father and son were perched on the edge of Pride Rock's cliff as the sun slowly set.

"Someday, this will all be your kingdom, Kivu." Kovu resumed. "As far as your eye can take you, as far as Zazu can fly, that is our Pridelands. But being King means more than just… getting your way. You are responsible for these animals." Kovu continued quietly. "Do you understand?"

Kivu's eyes were glued to the ground as he shyly dug his claws in the dirt. Finally, he looked up at Kovu again with round eyes filled with unsureness.

"What if I can't?" He whispered, his eyes moistening.

Kovu gently laughed, and hugged his son close. "Kivu, some day will come when you find you need to step up, to protect those around you, all that you love. And I know," he said strongly, "**I know,** that on that day you'll make me proud, Kivu. I know that inside that little chest of yours is the true heart of a lion." Kivu closed his eyes and purred softly, safe in his father's embrace.

"It's been a long day. You should catch some rest." Kiara's soothing voice drifted over from the entrance to Pride Rock. Kivu lazily extracted himself from his father and fumbled his way back into the den and collapsed on the floor, overwhelmed at what he'd been told.

Kiara wandered over and sat behind Kovu. Neither of them said anything. They both felt a slight tension in the air, as if they both knew what the other was thinking, but wouldn't say it. Kovu idly pawed at a pebble while Kiara met the gaze of the stars. The two sat in silence as the rest of the pride shuffled into the den to retire for the night, leaving the pair alone with their thoughts.

Kiara broke the silence by putting a paw on Kovu's. "Kovu…"

"It's okay." He said quietly.

Kiara put a paw against Kovu's face and turned it towards her. "Kovu, I know this… this isn't exactly the kind of cub you thought he'd be…"

"Kiara, I mean it, it's okay." Kovu insisted. He looked back out. "Kiara… I meant what I said to him. I know Kivu… might be a little shyer and… a little more timid than I was, than we were, when we were young," he continued, his voice gaining strength, "but I know that when it comes down to it, Kivu will break out of his shell and make us proud. I know." He finished proudly, looking back at Kiara. An adoring smile covering her face, and she gently nuzzled him. _I'm glad, Kovu. I should've known you'd be able to see past the surface, _she thought happily. _As for Kivu… you're right. Some day soon… he'll grow into the prince we know he is inside._

***

Zira's eyelids stirred and slowly dragged themselves up. Her first impression was green. Focusing, her eyes told her a story she could make no sense of, so she shut her eyes hard and opened them again. The same scene was waiting. Zira seemed to be looking right off a drop off of at least a hundred feet. She was on some sort of platform built from branches lashed together with vines. Carefully turning herself around, her eyes widened.

All around her was a intricate network of platforms intimately built into the forest. The platforms were ranged in size from ones she would barely be able to stand on to behemoths that could fit twenty lions. They were all connected by the sprawling limbs of the forest that provided sturdy natural bridges as the winded through the settlement. As her eyes followed the platforms, she realized they were all fanning out from the most enormous tree Zira had ever seen. It dwarfed even Pride Rock, its highest branches seeming to brush the ceiling of the world as they spiraled out of the canopy of trees into the clouds. _What… what is this place?_

"Who are you?" A firm voice resounded from behind her. Zira spun around, nearly losing her footing. She instinctively cowered when she saw the speaker. A huge lion, holding himself high, was looking down at her intensely. He held himself proudly and fearlessly, and Zira instantly knew he was the king of… wherever she was. _Even Mufasa wouldn't be able to stop this Lion, and Mufasa was a __**monster**__ in battle._ Zira thought with a tug of worry.

Composing herself, she drew herself up to her full height and shot back, "Who are **you?**

The lion roared in return, and Zira sank back down, cowed. "You will answer **my **question first, and then if I **allow** you to, you may ask me!" He bellowed angrily, towering over her.

"My name is, err, **Riza**." She said feebly, putting on an innocent face. She held her paws in front of her face and said cowardly, "Don't hurt me, please!"

The lion seemed to shrink a little as he simmered down. "Riza, we found you nearly in death's hands. Only with much care have been able to coax you back to the living. What happened to you?"

A sinister grin began to form on Zira's mind before she quickly covered it up with her innocent and scared face. "Oh, it was terrible…" she began, her eyes flashing as dark ideas sprouted in her head. "I was, **viciously attacked**..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to all you reviewers. Means a lot to me! Sorry that this update took longer than usual, but the only time I have to write nowadays is right before I go to sleep, and the last two nights were kind of all-night affairs. I'm trying to update once every 2-3 days. Unfortunately, you guys might have to bear with me this week, because it is going to be _rough_ in terms of schoolwork for me, and I might have to convert my writing time into studying time. Bear with me though--updates will come in more regularly after this week! Thanks for reading!**

"Jeez, c'mon Kivu. You never wanna do _anything_." Whined Tama, rolling her leafy green eyes in annoyance. Kivu lay on one of the stone steps of Pride Rock, staring up at his fuming friend. Tama had been Kivu's best—and one of his only—friends ever since birth. And practically since meeting, Tama had been dragging Kivu off reluctantly into a number of misadventures. She was the only cub he trusted enough to, grudgingly, go wandering and get into trouble with.

Today, though, Kivu was still distraught at the thought of his future responsibilities. And the sun's gentle caress was so delightfully comforting that he felt sure he wasn't going to be persuaded. With a slight smile, he laid his head back down and said, "Not today, Tama…OWW!"

Kivu yelped as Tama nipped his ear, tugging him away from the rock. Leaping up, he instinctually bared his teeth at her. With a primal grin, she knelt down as if ready to pounce, her rear end wiggling in the air. Kivu snapped out of it, and glared at her. Tama got back up and sighed.

Kivu felt his resolve sagging. He didn't like seeing Tama disappointed. And somewhere deep inside, Kivu realized he was a little afraid of losing his one true friend. _Oh fine, Tama, we'll play your way, _ he thought. He rolled his eyes and muttered, "So where are we going today? …OW!"

He exclaimed again as Tama pounced on him, giggling gleefully as they tumbled down the steps and landed in a tangled lump of fur. Tama quickly pinned him and stared down at him, grinning from ear to ear. "This is going to be so much fun!" she exclaimed, bounding off of him and bouncing onto a beaten dirt path leading out into the savannah.

Kivu took a second to dust himself off, then turned and stared after her. _I have to admit it… she's fun, _he said despite himself as he scuttled after her.

***

Katamai's voice rang through the nearly empty assembly space, "Clearly, this is not something we can ignore."

The assembly space itself was a marvel, a spectacle that visiting lions were often unable to believe at first sight. Through a small opening in the trunk of the Great Tree from which all the pride's platforms stemmed, lions stepped out into a massive hollow chamber. The chamber was large enough in floor space to fit the entirety of the twenty-odd pride. More impressive, though, was the ceiling, or lack thereof. The space simply extended upward forever. Beams of light shone down through holes made by woodpeckers near the top of the tree and casted a warm white glow over the chamber.

"What will we do?" Mirani asked. Mirani sat behind Katamai, watching him intently with dark eyes. Her pale grey coat would have remained perfectly still in the absence of the wind, if not for the shudder than racked her body at the thought of what the future could hold.

Katamai heaved a sigh and began pacing, deep in thought. The sound of his breathing resonated off the wood, bouncing up higher and higher until they faded to a ghostly whisper. He came to a halt, and looked up one of the beams of light as if searching for divine inspiration.

"This is not something we can ignore. As a pride, we cannot allow such an injustice to go unpunished. We will attack both as punishment and as a preemptive strike, in case these lions get hungry for more blood and come downriver."

Mirani asked quietly, "Katamai, have you…. considered that this Riza might not be telling the truth?" Her eyes narrowed as she continued, "Disgraced and banished lions have come before with stories not so different from these."

"And," she continued, her voice deadly serious, "You can't intend to move against them now. The cubs have been born just recently, Katamai. Attacking while the cubs are growing? It's unheard of, you know our customs. They'll become nothing but warriors if they grow up in a war we incited." The cubs of the forest tribes were traditionally birthed all around the same time so that they could grow up together, making the generation closely knit and trusting of one another. The time of growing was a time of peace, where all the pride enjoyed watching them grow and helping them along the way.

Raising his head, this time with an air of finality, Katamai declared, "You're right. We cannot attack them, not now. But we cannot afford to put our people at risk by ignoring them, either." He stared her straight in the eyes. "We will send a small scout group out when food is plentiful enough to spare the hunters. They will see if they can confirm Riza's story. Then, based on what the find, we will march upriver to confront Simba and his bloody pride."

Mirani met his gaze, holding it for a long few seconds before nodding with approval. With a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, she said, "Well, you finally thought something through, Kat. I'm proud of you." Mirani was the only one in the pride who dared to use his nickname. In the dark, she thought she could almost make out a hint of a blush before he turned and walked out. _Oh, you're just a big teddy bear underneath it all, Kat,_ she thought, feeling a nub of affection for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading. Question---would you rather have slightly more often (2-3 days) shorter updates like I've been doing, or slightly less often (4-5 days) updates that would be a little longer? I've been doing lots of short updates to try to keep my story towards the top of the list and get more views. But hey, it's up to you readers, so give me some feedback!**

**Since this is, after all, mostly Kiara/Kovu centric, though it's blossoming out, here's some more quality time with the pair. Enjoy!**

Kiara watched from above as Tama and a reluctant Kivu trotted off, smilling to herself. _I'm glad that Kivu has found such a great friend in her. Or… do I see something more than a friendship being born? _Kiara roused herself from her perch and walked into the den, trading the sun for the cool shade. She followed the short passageway into the sleeping area, where many of the lionesses hung out during the day. They were arranged in a rough semicircle, idly gossiping.

"Hey, Kiara." Izze called out, followed by a steady stream of greetings as she joined the group, taking a seat on the rocky ground.

"Did you guys hear about the Buffalo? I heard one of them gave birth yesterday!" chattered one of them girlishly. "Can you imagine that?"

"I'd rather not," said Izze, drawing a laugh from many of the lionesses. Izze was probably Kiara's best friend since they'd both been cubs. Izze was about the same size as Kiara, and in fact looked very similar to Kiara, except for the dark patch of fur on the end of her tail, and her piercing green eyes. She'd given birth to Tama about a month before Kiara gave birth to Kivu, and had helped Kiara through childbirth immensely. _I don't know if I would've been able to do it without you, _Kiara thought, fondly remembering all the tender helping words Izze had offered.

Zoning out from the rest of the conversation, Izze sidled over and took a seat next to Kiara. "Have you seen Tama around? I gave her the day to play, but… you know, parents worry and all…" She smiled good-naturedly.

Kiara returned her smile and replied, "Yep, I sure have. Right before I came in she was dragging Kivu off to some place or another." She giggled.

"Oh, I'm sorry she's always pestering your Kivu." Izze said bashfully.

"No, not at all!" Kiara said quickly. "In fact," she said shyly, "I'm glad. Kivu's been a pretty… reserved cub, and I'm glad Tama's getting him to go out there and live a little. It's good for him." _And good for Kovu, too. I know he doesn't show it, but somewhere down there I know he's a little disappointed his son isn't quite as adventurous as we were…_

Izze easily caught the look in Kiara's eyes as she was thinking, and put a paw on hers. "Kiara, don't worry! I'm sure Kivu will grow out of his shyness. He'll make you proud, I know it."

"You sound just like Kovu." Kiara laughed.

"Well, glad to see you've gotten with someone who has a good head on his shoulders." Izze said lightly. "Kovu… what a rogue. You were always a rebel too, though." She said, reminiscing of the many times when she'd secretly watched as Simba sat Kiara down and lectured her about breaking the rules.

Kiara laughed, and gossiped, "Oh, he's not that wild, you know. Beneath it all he's a big teddy bear. I mean, sure, he's still got his killer instinct, and when things get serious he can sure be aggressive, but usually he's just trying to protect everything." She took a breath, "He really cares a lot about this place. He says we've given him everything, and he should always try to give back. He says since he met me, all he really cares about it…well…"

Izze beamed at her friend. "I'm glad you found someone, Kiara."

"Yeah." Kiara replied happily. _I'm so lucky I found you, Kovu._

_-------_

_Sometimes what's left behind can grow better than the generation before… if given the chance._

Simba's words echoed in Kovu's head as he surveyed the scene of the blaze so long ago. The rolling hills were covered in ash, looking almost as if a low cloud of mist had covered them. A pang of guilt tugged at him. He knew that it had ultimately been because of him the area had been devastated. _Thanks to me, all that's left of this grassland is a charred memory._

_But… it's not. _As his eyes ran over the grey, burnt field, he saw that green was poking out from under the grey as plants shrugged off their ash coats and greeted the world once again. Wandering further in, he saw a single sprouting flower. Curious, he padded over to investigate. The flower's roots had obscured it, but Kovu looked closely and recognized Simba's pawprint. Kovu smiled quietly to himself. _Maybe you were right Simba. I can't undo the things I did… but I'm doing my best to fix them. It's no use to feel guilty about the past. The past is over, it's the present that matters. And what a wonderful present I greet every day._

"Getting nostalgic?" a voice said gently beside him. Kovu jumped, he'd been so deep in his introspection he hadn't notice Simba wander over to him. Simba looked at him with calm golden eyes brimming with kindness.

Kovu winced. "Yeah. Not exactly the happiest spot to reminisce, though."

"Agreed. I'm taking a stroll out across the border of the pridelands, care to join me?" Simba offered with a friendly smile.

Kovu beamed back at him, glad to be able to spend some time with Simba. Simba and Kovu's relationship had grown considerably. In his first days as a true member of the pride, Kovu had been desperate to earn his father in law's affection and approval, and worked dilligently to catch Simba's eyes. Around Simba, though, Kovu had been very nervous still, afraid to say something that might offend Simba.

But as time passed, Kovu grew out of his inhibitions around Simba. More than once he had turned to his new father for advice, and Simba time and time again proved a bottomless well of wisdom, especially on matters within the pride. Kovu never forgot that it was Simba that had, after so much, welcomed Kovu back into his kingdom, and Kovu felt a need to repay that debt whenever he had a chance.

"Sure, that sounds great," replied Kovu, following Simba away towards the sweeping grasslands that lined the border.

"It's a great night." Kovu said, looking up.

"Indeed, the Great Kings of Old are lively tonight," declared Simba. The sky was alight with twinkling stars like a colony of fireflies far above their heads. The pair stopped for a moment to admire the tranquility of the night. The wind gently swept through the trees, orchestrating a creaky chorus of branches and leaves. The pitter patter of grazing wildebeasts was just barely audible in the distance. The crisp smell of nighttime filled their noses. The soft grass provided a cushion for their feet from the firm dirt below. The world was in harmony.

"Things have been wonderfully quiet since the outlanders joined us," mused Simba. "Apart from a few minor disagreements within the pride, mostly about the new hunting arrangements." Kovu snickered as he recalled his sister angrily demanding she be made the leader of a hunting team. "We've enjoyed a time of great tranquility, and thank the kings for that," he finished, turning to Kovu. "Do you ever wish something would happen? Maybe a little action?"

Kovu shook his head fervently. "I've had more than enough 'action' for one lifetime." Simba chuckled, and Kovu found himself laughing along with him. Kovu knew that Simba could well be the only Lion who could understand, having endured different but equally brutal hardships as a cub. "No," Kovu continued, "I'm enjoying the peace and quiet. All I really want to do is pass the days with my family and friends at Pride Rock. _Geez, _listen to me! I sound like some wise, boring, gray-maned old timer!" he exclaimed.

"No, you're just wise beyond your years, Kovu." Simba looked down pensively. "So many lions your age are full of silly dreams of winning battles and defeating enemies. It's good to see they have someone among them with some sense in him." Simba peered at Kovu, examining him closely. "Wait, is that…" he said seriously, pointing at Kovu's mane, "…A grey hair?"

He doubled over, falling on the ground cracking up. Kovu walked on, leaving his father in a chortling jumble. "Parents," He sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks guys! Last chapter was a lot of fun to write---just kinda wrote itself, really. Thanks for reading, as always.**

Tama skipped along the beaten dirt path with Kivu in tow, aglow with the prospect of a fun filled day. As he walked, he saw the occasional wildebeast or antelope bravely venture out from the shade of the acacia trees to beat the crowds. Soon all the herds would be out grazing, trying to fill their bellies in the rush-hour period of the day between the hot midday and the perilous nighttime.

"So, Kivu, I heard you got beaten in a spar by " teased Tama, trying for a reaction.

Kivu shrugged nonchalantly. Kivu never really put his heart into sparring. _Why would I ever want to fight own pride? I'd rather just let them win. _Still, he had to maintain _some_ dignity. "Well, I wasn't really trying," he said truthfully.

"Oh, sureee you weren't," giggled Tama. "I'll bet you just couldn't handle Ravi. He's so strong… and smart…" she said girlishly, batting her eyelashes.

_Women._ Kivu thought, rolling his eyes. Tama peeked back at him, and her ears flinched and lowered a few notches when he didn't fight back. Her expression brightened again when she looked up and saw a mountainous hill towering about her.

"C'mon! Let's go!" she shouted as she sprinted up the steep hill, eager to see the summit. She halfhazardly dashed up the incline, almost slipping up as she stubbed a paw on a rock. Not to be denied, she quickly recovered. In a desperate few seconds she had finished her journey and called back down, "Kivu, hurry up! It's amazing!"

Kivu looked doubtfully at the cliff. _That's steep,_ he thought anxiously. Tentatively, he began to scale the steep hill. After getting a few slow steps up, he lost his grip and began sliding back down. He landed flat on his back at the base, a cloud of dust puffing up around him.

"You have to run! Get some momentum!" called Tama's disembodied voice from the top of the cliff." _Run… run…_ thought Kivu. _Well… here goes!_

Kovu took a few steps back, did his best to swallow his fear, and scampered up the slope. After a few scary moments, he skidded to a stop at the top, glaring at Tama. "That was not fun." He said bitterly.

"Oh yeah?" she said with a smirk. "Look," she ordered, pointing out.

Kivu fallowed her paw, and then felt his mouth hang open with amazement. "Wow…" he breathed.

The cliff looked down over the great plain near the southern border of the Pridelands. But now, they were not the gentle green Kivu was used to, but a lively, mottled mess of whites, greys, browns, and blacks. The herds formed a chomping carpet over the plain, slowly munching and crunching the soft, grassy floor it laid upon. Kivu had never seen so many herd animals together at once.

"Wow." He whispered again in amazement. He turned to Tama. "Did you ever know there were that many herd animals?"

Tama shook her head. "Look at them all!" she exclaimed, lifting out a paw to pick out all the different animals she could spy. "Antelope, zebra, wildebeast--Buffalo! We never see buffalo! …and over there! Rhinocerous! Incredible!" she gushed.

She turned to Kivu with a wicked grin. Kivu went pale, and started shaking his head. He knew even before the started talking this was going to be bad news.

"Whaddya say we wrangle some Buffalo?" she proposed mischeviously.

******

_And all I wanted was to lay in the sun…_

_This, on the other hand, is suicide._

A pair of paws clapped in front of his face. "Helloooo? Are you listening?" scolded Tama. "Now, they're tall, but I'll bet if we can sneak up behind them and get a good jump in, we could catch a hold of those horns are get a sweet ride." Tama was giddy with anticipation, hopping from one foot to another. "What do you think?" she asked eagerly.

"I think you're nuts." Kivu said matter-of-factly. "There is absolutely no way I'm doing this."

"Pfff, you're just scared," taunted Tama.

"…Yeah, pretty much," admitted Kivu. "But this is just stupid. Do you know what those horns could do to you?" Kivu began mentally running down the list of ways Tama's proposal could go south. It was a long run.

"KIVU!" huffed Tama. "It's time to sink or swim." She'd made up her mind to do it, now the only question was whether or not Kivu could be enticed. _C'mon, it'll be fun! Act out, take some risks Kivu! _She stared at him with pleading eyes.

Kivu didn't even answer, he just stared at Tama. _This is stupid, even for you, Tama. _He shook his head slowly.

Tama turned her back on Kivu, facing the roaming buffalo. "Looks like you're gonna sink like a stone, then," she sighed. "Here goes nothing!"

Tama trotted down the side of the hill, brimming with confidence. Kivu stared after her. _Should I stop her? I mean… it's stupid, but she's always doing this kind of stuff… then again this is a little extreme…_ Kivu's head was spinning, inundated with memories of various lessons Kiara and Kovu had given him about responsibility. Shaking his head violently, he started after her. _I'll just watch, maybe, _he thought.

Tama was on even ground with the herds now. She didn't even come up the knees of most of them. _I feel like an ant in a meercat colony…_ _Still, adventure to be had!_ She strolled up to the herds and began navigating her way through the maze of falling hoofs chewing cheeks, looking for the spot where she'd seen the buffalo.

"Ow!" she cried as an inattentive Zebra stamped her tail as it galloped after a runaway cub. Falling to her rump, she nursed the bruised foot. Looking up to give the Zebra a piece of her mind, she saw instead something of a small clearing the animals had carved out. Squinting, she made out the Buffalo. The herds had given the beast a wide berth. A primal hunting grin stretched its way onto her face and she crouched low to the ground. Careful not to run into anyone or be tripped over again, she began stalking towards her prey.

"Where'd she go? Tama, where are you?!" Kivu fretted, looking this way and that. He'd made his way down the side of the hill only to see her disappear in the crowd, becoming just another piece of the living, breathing puzzle that had assembled itself on the fields. "Oh, geez, oh geez…" Horrific images of a trampled Tama bombarded Kivu's conscience.

_Careful… careful…_ Tama silently inched closer, her short stature an advantage as she was mostly covered by the wild savannah grass. _A little closer, a little closer…_A small dragonfly landed on her nose, tickling her. She stifled a giggle and swatted at it. In truth, Tama wasn't really sure exactly how she would tackle this. Back on the hill, a valiant picture of her wrestling the buffalo to the ground and taming it. Up close, she realized she probably wouldn't stand much of a chance against a buffalo about ten times her size. _I'll just get close enough and leap onto its back! Once I have a good grip on his horns, I'll just hold on and enjoy the ride!_ Tama thought confidently. _Almost there… almost there…_ _That darn firefly again!_ She internally fumed, resisting the urge to reduce it to a paste between her paws and wapping it off her forehead. _Here goes nothing, _she thought breathlessly, and wound up…

Kivu's ears swiveled as he picked up on the sound of a mass exodus, a hundred hoofs and paws turning and moving as one. _Herds on the move?_ He wondered curiously. Indeed, it seemed as if the group of grazers had begun to shift, parting like the Red Sea. _What are they doing?_ Kivu wondered until he saw something hurtling down the gap like a leopard with a flaming butt, racing for a waterhole. _No…way…_ he said to himself. Straining to see, he gasped. _She did it!_

Tama had wrapped her paws around the horns of the Buffalo and gotten an iron grip. She wore a look of pure elation on her face, the wind rippling her cheeks as the Buffalo charged on. Kivu couldn't help it, he smiled despite himself. _Seems as if you've outdone yourself this time, Tama, _he thought with a bit of pride for his friend.

"Look at me!" shouted Tama with glee, bouncing up and down as the Buffalo sprinted closer.

And closer.

All too quickly, Kivu's smile vanished completely. His ears flattened against his head, and his eyes widened in horror. The Buffalo was charging directly at him. He froze with fear, cowering in the dirt. Tama frantically beat on the Buffalo with her paw and kicked it desperately with her back feet, but the enraged bull only sped up. Tama had no control over it.

Tama stared down at Kivu in horror. The Buffalo was a stride away. Kivu shut his eyes.

A disgusting smash rang out through the plain. Kivu felt the strangest sensation of being picked up and carried away…

Then he realized that was pretty much what was happening.

Tama was too shocked to be confused. One second she had been careening towards Kivu on an out of control bull. Then she'd been in the air, and then she'd fallen on something soft and was currently holding on for dear life, barreling away from the Buffalo. The shock had shut her brain down, all she could do was stare as the landscape passed by, greens hardening into browns. Eventually she became aware that she was skidding to a stop.

She felt herself being nudged off of her mount. She fell to the ground without protest. Kivu plopped down next to her. The nape of his neck wet was with saliva, the telltale side effect of being carried in a lion's jaws, newborn style. They stared up with wide eyes. Green and gold and were met by a warm, vibrant blue.


	7. Chapter 7

**Edited. Thanks for the crit, Vadercat! =]**

**This actually started out as a damn short chapter, but I felt like I was jipping you guys so I whipped up an addition (you'll probably be able tell where I glued them together) and now this is the longest chapter yet. This one was sort of tough to write, what with starting to establish Azdgari's character and his relationships with the others. Azdgari is an OC, and you can check out a pic of him at http://www. majhost. com/ gallery/ Keerahk/ lionking/ final. png (remove the spaces)**

**Thanks for reading!**

Azdgari stared back down at the two shaken cubs. _Just when you think you've seen it all… _"You guys alright?" he asked warmly. "That was pretty close." he said lightly, trying to coax the pair out of their still-shocked silence.

"Uh… no broken bones, I don't think." Tama said slowly, checking herself over. There were certainly a number of bruises she'd be feeling in the morning, but she'd escaped with no serious injuries.

"I think I'm alright," Kivu answered, still dazed. He tried to piece things together in his mind. "What… happened? Who are you?

Azdgari shook his mane, trying to dislodge the dust and dirt smeared all over it before answering, "My name's Azdgari. And, well, you with the green eyes… what's your name?"

"Tama," she replied quickly.

"Yes, you, Tama. I saw you on the bull. I figured you wouldn't have come all the way out here alone, and I saw this one," he jerked his head towards Kivu, "standing right in your path."

"I'm Kivu." Kivu informed him quietly.

Azdgari fixed him with a deep stare for a moment, then nodded and continued, "Alright, Kivu. I knew Tama wouldn't be able to control that bull, something that **she** should have known," he looked seriously at Tama, "and I knew that Kivu was in trouble. So, I made a dash and tackled the Buffalo in the knick of time."

He took a breath and continued, "Tama, you went bouncing like a ragdoll, and the Buffalo went down for a second, out of surprise more than anything else. Being around an angry Buffalo, though, is not a good place to be, especially for cubs. So I scooped you two up and ran to safety." He finished, idly pawing at a necklace hanging on the bottom of his mane.

Kivu's manners kicked in. "Well, thank you for saving me," he said gratefully. "I'd be a cub pancake right now if you hadn't come along."

Tama was shyly pawing at some earth beneath her, ashamed. Avoiding looking up at Azdgari, she said quietly, "Yeah… thanks. I'm sorry, I didn't think… I just thought it would be fun." She finished, finally looking up with wet eyes.

Azdgari gently pulled Tama into a hug. Tama buried her face in his mane, crying softly. "Hey, we all make mistakes," he shushed. "You're still young. You're learning. She looked up at him with big eyes. "You mean that?" she asked through quivering lips. "Hey, look, your friend is fine, isn't he? Kivu didn't get hurt." Azdgari slowly let go of her, and turned his head to the sky, thinking for a moment.

"You two should get home." Azdgari said firmly. "You need to rest, get your heads back on your shoulders. Do you know the way?"

"Yeah, we should be able to get home alright," Tama said. She was already recovering from her mistake, and peeks of her old confidence were beginning to shine through. "Right, Kivu?"

Kivu thought for a second, then nodded. "It's a hike, but I think I know the way."

"Well, let's get going then." He noticed their slightly surprised expressions. He smiled lightly. "I'm not letting you two go _alone_! What kind of irresponsible lion do you think I am? Now, lead the way!" He said, arching his back and stretching.

Kivu and Tama had turned and begun to trudge home when they heard a laugh erupt from behind them. They spun around and raised their eyes at Azdgari, who began to follow them, eyes shining with amusement. "A cub hitching a ride on Buffalo. Just when I thought I'd seen it all…"

_***_

The trio trekked back to Pride Rock slowly but surely. The sun made progress in tandem with them, beginning to color the once blue sky a vivacious maroon as day turned into evening. The herds began to lazily lope back home, done with grazing for the day. The sound of the rustling grass was the only thing to be heard until Kivu broke the silence.

"So, Azdgari, where are you from?" he asked tentatively, looking over at the larger lion.

Azdgari looked ahead. "I'm from somewhere far from here. At least, originally." He took a breath, "I don't really have a home anymore. I go where life leads me." He turned to Kivu, and offered a smile. "You can call me Az, by the way."

Kivu wondered at that. _How can you not have a home? He must be lonely._ Looking over at the lion, though, Kivu didn't see the picture of a lonely lion. Instead he saw a strong and confident one that had saved him and Tama from disaster.

Curiousity piqued, Kivu inquired, "Don't you miss it there?"

"I guess. I miss my friends, my family." A hint of regret seemed to surface in the depths of his eyes, but it disappeared quickly. Kivu wondered if he'd seen it at all.

"Why did you leave?" Kivu pressed.

"It wasn't working for me." Az answered simply.

"Did you have a mate there?" dogged Kivu.

Az stopped walking, and looked at Kivu, his blue eyes betraying nothing. With a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, he reached over and ruffled the small tuft of hair on Kivu's head. "That's enough questions for now, I think," Az asserted before continuing the march.

Kivu shrank back a bit out of embarrassment, but for once his curiosity seemed to outweigh his fear. Something about this wandering lion intrigued him. Or maybe it was just typical wondering about the person that had saved him. Either way, Kivu had a hundred questions bubbling at the surface, in store for now, but anxious to be voiced.

Walking up next to Tama, Az asked, "Are we getting close?"

"Yeah, we are." Kivu said, appearing beside them. Look, you can see Pride Rock from here," he said, pointing to a pointy shape on the horizon, a dagger stabbing into the evening sky.

Az paused for a moment to gaze. Pride Rock cut an imposing figure for those who had never seen it. "Pride Rock…" Az breathed. "I've heard of it, but I've never been before."

"Well, that's gonna change real soon!" sang Tama, skipping past him with Kivu trotting alongside her.

"Yeah. I guess it is." Az said to himself before following the cubs, completing the last leg of their journey back home.

***

Kiara was pacing worriedly while Kovu sat, trying to calm his mate down. "Kiara, c'mon. So it's a little late. Honestly, did you ever stay out longer than you were supposed to?" They were passing the early eveningtime in the den with the rest of the Pride. _Well, maybe not, since you were **daddy's little girl,** _thought Kovu with an internal chuckle, although he wisely chose to keep the thought to himself.

"They're fine," agreed Izze, who was laying down with her head resting on her paws. "No doubt Tama dragged him off on some adventure and they're making their way back now." Scia, Izze's mate, one of the more aloof lions in the pride, nodded sagely before laying back down beside Izze.

Kiara sighed deeply and took a seat next to Kovu, who gently hugged her close. "It'll be fine, Kiara," He smirked. "Kivu has my genes, after all. He can look after himself." Kiara snorted and rolled her eyes. _Typical._

Simba's voice drifted into the den from the cliff, "I think I see them." Kiara let out a breath in relief and smiled.

"But… there's someone with them." Surprised gasps rang out in the den. As one, the pride got up and strode outside. A cacophony of pads and claws against rocky ground rang out as the pride emerged from the den and looked out at the horizon. Surely enough, a larger silhouette was following the two cubs home, cutting out the unmistakable shape of a male lion, broad shoulders and full mane.

As the figures closed in on Pride Rock, Kivu and Tama dashed up the steps and into the waiting arms of their parents. "What happened?" questioned Kiara, her voice laden with concern, "What took you so long?" Kivu hesitated, glancing over at Tama, who winced and look away awkwardly.

"Perhaps you can tell us." Simba said intensely, staring down at the figure that remained at the base of the steps. "I am Simba, the king of this pride. Who are you?"

Without hesitation, Az agilely lept up the steps and came to a stop in front of Simba. "I'm Azdgari. I…" he stole a glimpse at the cubs, "uh… met your pride's cubs today. They offered to show me their home, and I decided to go with them." Looking past Simba, he saw the pair exhale, silently thanking him for saving them from their parents' wrath.

"Where are you from? What pride?" interrogated Simba, fixing Azdgari with a piercing stare.

"I'm a wanderer." Answered Azdgari plainly, calmly meeting Simba's gaze.

The eye contact persisted. It was no macho standoff between males, but rather a pair of lions trying to discern the other's character. Simba was conflicted. _He's an outsider. Should I trust him? How can I know he's not some sort of rogue or exiled lion, looking to exploit us?_ Simba remembered a prickly incident with a rogue lioness who had stayed overnight under the premise of being lost. They had awoken with no sight of her or the kill the hunters had brought home.

_Still, _Simba thought, softening, _there have been good ones, like Kovu. And this Azdgari obviously won the cubs over somehow._

Simba took a breath and declared, "Azdgari, you're welcome to stay with the Pride for a time, if you like." A mist of surprised whispering fell over the rock. It quickly subsided as Simba continued, "You'll have to either hunt for yourself or assist our hunting parties if you wish to feed yourself, however."

"Well, I assume I can use the waterhole too, then?" asked Azdgari with a slightly playful tone.

Although a bit put off by his assumption, Simba replied evenly, "Yes, you may." He offered Azdgari a smile, and with it, a chance for friendship.

Azdgari returned the smile, grateful for what Simba had offered him. "I think I'd enjoy staying around for a while and getting to know people. Thank you." He said happily, and promptly sauntered past Simba into the heart of the pride where he was peppered with questions and welcomes.

Nala ambled up through the throng of lions and lionesses and took her place beside Simba, who stared at the newcomer. "I like him." Nala said with a smile.

"…Yeah, I suppose." Simba said doubtfully.

Nala giggled, drawing a confused look from Simba.

"I don't believe it," she said with an amused smile, "You're put off because he wasn't sucking up to you like the rest of the lions that tried to join our pride!"

Simba gasped and shook his head with a shocked look, causing Nala to chuckle again. "I just think he could've been a little more respectful, that's all, I guess." He conceded, resting his head against Nala's. She purred and put a paw comfortingly on his.

"I'm sure he'll turn out fine."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the advice, Vadercat! And thanks for the encouragement, Starz. Enjoy!**

There was serenity at sunrise as life began to stir. The first rays of light shined vividly in the tranquil, azure waters of the waterhole, sketching beautiful, morphing shapes on the surface. The beautiful images frayed and disappeared as Az leaned down to drink. The placid lapping soothingly filled the ears of the birds nesting nearby.

After drinking his share, Az paused and stared down at his reflection in the water. His mind was flooded with memories and thoughts of what had been, and what could have been. He thought of the pride and friends he had left behind. Melancholy washed over him as he recalled the times he'd spent with them.

"You're up early." Kovu said softly from behind him, expecting to see Azdgari turn in surprise. "Got a lot on your mind?"

Az didn't turn, or even show any sign of being startled. He continued to peer into the depths of the waterhole, and responded distantly, "Yeah."

Kovu ambled up beside him. "I don't think we've really met. I'm Kovu. Kivu's dad."

Azdgari shook his head, clearing his mind, and looked up at Kovu. "Nice to meet you, Kovu. You raised a fine cub." He said amicably.

Kovu gave an 'aww, shucks' smile. "Yeah, he likes you. He's really curious, he's never seen an outsider before."

Az chuckled, recalling the young cub's unchecked interest in him as they'd walked back. "Yes, he certainly had no lack of questions for me yesterday."

Silence fell upon the scene as Kovu hesitated, then asked, "So… what's your story, Az? What where you doing out there when the cubs found you?"

"Wandering. Looking for food… y'know, the same old, same old," replied Azdgari. "Gotta look after myself, and that means feeding myself."

Kovu looked at Azdgari expectantly.

Azdgari paused to collect his thoughts. "As for my story?" he took a breath, "Well, there's not much to it. I was born into a normal family in my old pride and lived a pretty normal cub life. But… I had some trouble with my parents. They were smothering me, wouldn't let me live my life. So, I said goodbye to my friends and my pride, and left."

"Your parents just let you go?" asked Kovu quizzically.

Azdgari shook his head. "No, they weren't happy. They forbade me to go when I told everyone I was leaving. So, I snuck out." He said matter-of-factly. "Wasn't hard."

"So you just left them all like that?" pressed Kovu. "Wasn't that hard?"

Azdgari shrugged. "I guess. You wouldn't think so as much if you'd seen my parents. I mean, I sure miss them sometimes, and I will go back someday, but I'm not ready yet, I don't think. I still have a little more growing and seasoning to do before I return."

Azdgari shifted the conversation. "What about you? You look pretty different from the rest of the pride, and that scar definitely hints at a complicated past."

Kovu told a truncated version of his past. Even though shortened, the sun had risen fully by the time Kovu finished his tale. Az had listened intently to the story, keeping silent except for the occasional question. When Kovu had finished, Azdgari commented, "Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one with an abnormal past."

"Believe it or not, it's pretty common around here," said Kovu, thinking of Simba, Nala, and Kiara. _In fact, when you think about it, just about everyone has had a rough past,_ Kovu realized. _The outsiders had their rough times, and the Pridelanders lived through Scar's reign…_ "Yeah, you'll fit right in." He said with a friendly smile. "Let's see what there is to eat around here."

To hunt with another lion was a deep sign of trust. Azdgari cheerfully accepted Kovu's offer, and soon the two disappeared into the savannah, silently stalking for their breakfast.

***

"Wow, so what was he really like?" asked Ravi excitedly.

The whole gang of cubs had assembled in the shade below Pride Rock cliff. Tama and Kivu had been joined by the other pair of cubs in the Pridelands, the siblings Ravi and Kizuri. Ravi was older than the rest of the cubs, with tufts of brown hair already forming on his head and chest. He stood a few inches taller than Tama and Kivu and had more muscle on him. His younger sister, Kizuri, was also slightly older than Tama and Kivu, but only slightly. She was about the same size as Tama, but she wore a paler pelt and saw through the world through rich blue eyes.

"I liked him a lot," Kivu said in his small voice. "He was really kind to us. He was strong, too! You should have seen him take down that buffalo!"

Ravi puffed out his chest and said boastfully, "Yeah, I bet I could've done that easily. I could probably take Az."

Kizuri swatted her brother playfully on the forehead. "Maybe I'll tell him that, see if you two can train against each other sometime," she said evenly, letting out a giggle as her brother's chest deflated.

"Oh, how did you know anyway," Ravi pouted, trying to nurse his injured ego. "Your eyes were probably closed anyway, scaredy cat."

"Were not," argued Kivu, despite knowing Ravi was right.

"They were open, I could see them!" Tama swept in to Kivu's rescue. Kivu glanced over at her gratefully before nodding to Ravi.

Ravi huffed, "You're both such liars." He turned his head away. "I don't know why I even hang out with you guys."

Kizuri pounced on her brother, affectionately ruffling his developing mane. "It's because you love us." She said with a laugh before turning back to the group. Ravi grumbled something unintelligible but returned to the group.

"How long do you guys think he'll stay?" wondered Tama.

The group was silent for a moment. The cubs all seemed to share a keen fondness for this kind outsider. Nobody really wanted him to go, although they all figured he would have to sometime.

"I dunno." Ravi answered, breaking the silence. "I mean, where is he going to go? I know he's a wanderer, that's what the lionesses said in their little gossip session, but what does that really mean?" he wondered aloud. "Where does he go?"

"I don't know, but the real question is why you were at a lioness gossip session," commented his sister, drawing laughter from the rest of the group.

Ravi went a little red. "Jeez, Kizuri. I was just passing by and I heard it! Sheesh!" The laughter only intensified. "I've had enough of this," he sulked. "I'm going to find some better people to hang out with." He said, stalking off.

Kizuri finally stopped laughing, and sighed, "I suppose I should go over there and mend his broken pride, huh?" She smiled goodbye to the cubs before picking herself up and walking off after her brother.

"Thanks for the backup," Kivu offered to his friend once Kizuri was out of sight, smiling thankfully at her.

Tama returned the smile, and said cheerfully, "Any time." A familiar silence settled between them before it was broken by the sound of heavy feet descending the stone steps. Kivu promptly got up. He knew it would be his dad just from the sound his footsteps made. Sure enough, Kovu strode into view with an enthusiastic smile. "Ready for some training, son?"

Kivu nodded and scuttled up beside his father. "Seeya, Tama!" he called back as the pair treaded out into the pridelands to train.

And just like that, Tama found herself alone in the shade. She glumly laid down and rested her head on her paws. _It's so dull when nobody else is around. And my parents are out on one of their walks again…_ Tama knew she wouldn't be able to sleep in the middle of the day, but she let her eyelids droop and tried to relax. Her vain attempt at sleep was interrupted by the lighter sound of a lioness padding her way down the steps. Opening her eyes, she found Nala standing above her. "Nobody else around?" She said sympathetically.

Tama nodded dolefully, pawing at the dirt. Nala found herself empathizing with the young cub; when Simba had disappeared, her childhood had becomes awfully dull… at least until Scar made it hell.

"Well, c'mon," invited Nala warmly, "Here, I have something to show you." Nala playfully picked Tama up by the nape of the neck and set her down on all fours.

"Nala!" complained Tama. Nala only chuckled and began walking behind Pride Rock, with Tama trotting alongside. The pair treaded behind Pride Rock and down a small dirt path leading away into the jungle.

"I'll bet you and Simba got into all sorts of trouble when you were cubs," said Tama, shooting the breeze as they walked.

Nala smiled knowingly. "Well, if you're looking for an excuse to stir up trouble with Kivu, don't think you've found one here." Tama pouted, miffed that Nala had seen right through her attempt. "But, we sure did," Nala continued, to Tama's delight. "I can't even think of all the adventures… or maybe misadventures… we got into."

Nala considered telling Tama about the elephant graveyard, but quickly decided against it. _Probably better not to let Tama know we were getting in _that _much trouble as youngsters. _Instead, she told Tama, "I'll never forget the time we snuck out at night to catch fireflies. We'd only heard about them in a story from Rafiki, but we were curious." Nala grinned mischeviously. "So, we snuck out way after bedtime and ran out to the swamp. They were everywhere… and beautiful. I can't describe them, it's something you have to see for yourself one day. When you're older," she added.

Tama nodded and laughed. "Sounds like you two were great buddies when you were young."

Nala's eyes were lit with bright memories of her and Simba as cubs. "Yeah," she said nostalgically, "we had our days."

"Speaking of which… here we are." Nala said as the pair grinded to a halt in front of a wall of leaves.

"…what? I don't get it, it's just leaves," said Tama impatiently. _I can't believe Nala would bring me out just to see leaves!_

Nala shook her head. "Not the leaves…what's behind them." She pulled back the veil of leaves and motioned Tama forward. Tama's eyes widened as she took in the gorgeous vista.

They were on a cliff overlooking a beautiful jungle scene. A lake gently swished back and forth so many feet below, gentle waves arcing over the surfaces. The waves lapped up against lush green shores covered in a rainbow of exotic fauna. Next to the shores, a canopy of trees hid the rest of the forest, teeming with life. Between the cliff they stood on and the lake was a tall boulder wearing a soft, mossy coat, right beside lake.

"Wow!" gasped Tama. Her eyes darted from left to right, trying to soak up every detail of the gorgeous scene painted before her. She turned excitedly to Nala. "Has this always been here? Why haven't you ever told everyone?"

Nala beamed. "This is Simba and I's spot. Whenever we need to get away, this is where we come to be alone with one another. It's wonderful, isn't it?" _Reminds me so much of the day we were reunited… _Simba and Nala had loved the romantic jungle where Simba had grown up with Timon and Pumba, but it was just too far to be practical for return visits. While exploring the kingdom together after ousting Scar, the couple had stumbled upon the stunning jungle oasis and realized it reminded them of a night they'd never forget. Ever since, it had been _their_ place.

"Just keep it our secret, alright?" asked Nala. "Otherwise everyone will come here, and it won't be as special."

"Okay!" promised Tama quickly.

"Thanks, Tama. I knew I could count on you." Nala hopped down the cliff onto the boulder, and called out over her shoulder, "C'mon, this is the best part!" Tama watched excitedly as Nala ran and leaped off the boulder and into the lake, demolishing its peaceful surface and sending underwater creatures splaying out in every direction. Her head resurfaced momentarily, and she yelled, "Coming?"

Tama, overflowing with anticipation, hurdled onto the boulder before skidding to a halt at the edge of the boulder. _Woah… kinda high up…_

"What's wrong? You can't be scared!" called Nala from below.

_Well… if I can ride a Buffalo, I can do this. Here goes nothing!_ She took a few steps back, then bounded off the cliff. She spent a few long, exhilarating moments in the air before she hit the water. The cool water enveloped her, and when she briefly opened her eyes underwater, she saw herself face to face with a surprised turtle before it swam away.

By the time the pair were walking back, it was already past sundown. Tama shivered, trying to shake herself dry. Nala stoically dealt with the cold, though she was frigid too. "Probably not such a great idea after dark," she commented dryly, and Tama gave a nod, her teeth chattering.

"Thanks a lot, Nala," said Tama, looking up at the older lioness. "Today was a lot of fun."

Nala gave Tama a wide smile, "Thank _you,_ Tama! I'm glad I could spend it with you. It's been a while since I've had a really fun day."

Soon Pride Rock drifted into view, stenciling a black outline against the dark blue sky and the stars it held. When the twosome tiredly padded up the steps, Kovu was waiting for them. "Where were you two?" He asked, eyeing them quizzically.

They looked at each other. Nala replied nonchalantly,

"Oh, just out doing some training."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this one took so long! I was exhausted Thursday night and trust me there was no writing going on Saturday night. Thanks as always to Starz and Vader, my only fans. xP**

**Also, please note if you review as a guest asking a question, I can't message you back, so for example, Damon, I have no way of telling you when the next chapter will be until I actually post the next chapter.**

**Vader - I already PM'd you, but you can absolutely use Tama.**

**Pichu - Sí, puedes si quieres. Siempre es bien para más poder leerla. =]**

**Damon - I don't really have any plans for Timon/Pumba other than very minor side characters, I'm not a personal fan. Sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

Kiara strolled lazily through the grassy field, enjoying the fresh air. Her father treaded next to her, leaving a parallel but much larger set of tracks. The wind sent occasional ripples through Simba's majestic red mane, combing parts and tangling others. Kiara laughed goofily every time she saw it. _Manes. I'm so glad us gals don't have to deal with them._

"Not many herds out today," commented Simba, glancing around.

Kiara could see the gears grinding behind her father's eyes, and she affectionately bonked him on the side. "Oh, daddy, you don't need to worry about the circle of life _all the time_! They probably just aren't hungry or something."

Simba sighed. "You're right. Of course." He added, with a smile. _Well, look who's giving advice about the circle of life now. You've grown, Kiara. _"How's Izze?" He asked.

"She's good," replied Kiara cheerfully. "She's been exploring a lot of the southern region of the Pridelands with Scia recently, the ones that we haven't seen in a while." She shrugged. "Guess it's their way of getting alone time."

Simba chuckled. He certainly had to have his fair share of excuses to be able to run off with Nala once in a while. "How about Skye?"

"Oh, you know Skye, it's all gossip," Kiara said with a tinge of annoyance. "Yesterday it was all about meerkat mating. Apparently she got the scoop from Timon or something?" She shook her head. "Who really cares?"

Simba thought about the idea of Timon finding a mate and promptly cracked up, drawing a confused look from Kiara. He waved her off…_ No need to corrupt my own daughter's mind with the thought of TIMON having kids…_ he thought, holding back another laugh. "Well, that's just who she is," Simba said, catching his breath. "She always has to have something to talk about… even if it's as stupid as meerkat romance."

Kiara cracked a smile. "Yeah, I guess so." She stared ahead for a minute, then looked up at her dad. "Dad… how long will you be king?"

Simba's face grew serious. _I knew this conversation would come soon. As it should._

He took a breath. "Kiara," he started, "that's a decision we will all be involved in. I won't kid myself," he said with a small smile to himself, "Nala and I aren't as young as we once were. Sometime soon, it the time will come when it is time for us to step down."

He gazed straight into Kiara's brown eyes, looking past the surface to see the anticipation and tinges of fear below. "Kiara, then it will be time for you and Kovu to step up."

Kiara let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Even though she'd known her whole life she would eventually take Nala's place, it was a little overwhelming to understand how close it was. Something that had been a constant fact in the back of her mind was beginning to move front and center as she realized her day was coming.

"Don't worry, Kiara." Kiara looked at Simba, and his eyes were an ocean of fatherly kindness and pride. "You have been preparing your whole life. When the day comes… you will be ready." He closed the gap between them and embraced his daughter, hugging her tightly. Kiara returned the hug fiercely, and Simba felt so fiercely proud he thought he might burst.

Slowly they let each other go. "But," Simba said as they continued walking, "Don't get ahead of yourself. I'm not old enough to throw in the towel, not just yet.

Vitani impatiently scratched at the floor, drawing a look of annoyance from a couple of the other lionesses. _Gossip… who even cares? There's nothing good to do in this pride. Where's a good spar when you need one?_ VItani picked herself up off the den floor and ambled outside. "Where are you going?" called Skye's voice behind her."

"I'm going out," said Vitani through gritted teeth. _I can't stand that lioness. Her mouth is big enough for a hippo to fit through._ She wandered down the steps, passing her brother and Kiara who were sunning themselves on the cliff. She sighed as she passed him, secretly envious that Kovu was so happy while she was as restless as ever. Bored and in a bad mood, Vitani headed out, deciding to go hunting for a small snack.

Kiara watched her sister in law go. "I feel bad. Vitani doesn't really fit in with a lot of other lionesses." She looked over at Kovu. "You're her brother, what do you think?"

"Well, she doesn't like gossiping, I know that much." Kovu started. "She's big on… well… fighting, and sparring. Maybe if we could get some sort of lion-dummy for her to practice on…" he joked. Internally, though, Kovu felt guilty. The outlanders had not stayed in Simba's pride. Although they had avoided war, there was simply too much enmity and incompatibility between the two prides to be able to become one. After much consideration and some begging on Kovu's part, Vitani had stayed behind, mostly to stay close to Kovu, the only family she had left. Now Kovu felt guilty that while he had found happiness in the pride, Vitani's pursuit of the same was proving less than successful.

Kovu lazily got up and stretched, and announced, "Let's go with her. She looks like she could use some _worthwhile_ company," he added smugly. Kiara rolled her eyes but nodded with approval and arose. Kovu bounded off eagerly, leaving Kiara in the dust. "C'mon, you're faster than that!" he taunted, looking back over his shoulder. _Oh, so he's in one of THESE moods again, _she thought with a giggle, and sprinted after him.

Vitani lay nearly flat to the ground, invisible in the grass. The young antelope stood about twenty feet away, unsuspectingly grazing and munching contentedly. Her eyes narrowed. She slowly stalked forward. Vitani was in hunt-mode. Everything but her and her pray was zoned-out. Carefully, silently, she padded closer, until out of nowhere the antelope turned and dashed away. _What? How? _She grinded her teeth in frustration before she felt a giant lump of Kovu fall on her back. She collapsed under his significant weight and lay prostrate underneath him in somewhat pancake-like pose. "What? Kovu!" she yelled!

Kovu laughed hysterically at his helpless sister. "It's just payback for all the punishment you dished out to me when we were kids," he told her lightly.

"That's great," Vitani said, starting to wheeze, "but I think I'm going to black out unless you gerroffme!" Kovu laughed again but hopped off her. Vitani sucked in a breath and glared at her brother. Kovu stared back with his trademark arrogant smile. Vitani's angered expression wavered before turning into an irritated smile. _I just can't stay mad at you long, can I?_ "You should shed a few pounds, you must be slower than a lazy slug," she taunted.

Kiara walked up behind Kovu. "Well, he pretty much is a lazy slug, so…" she said to Vitani's amusement. Kovu rolled his eyes.

"So, what've you been up to, Tani?" Kovu asked, trying to change the subject.

Vitani shrugged."This and that, I guess. Kinda boring around here."

"Maybe peaceful is a better word?" offered Kovu.

Vitani paused for a moment, then nodded. "Maybe." In fact, maybe she was just feeling peaceful. After fighting tooth and nail for survival since day one, the change of pace in joining Simba's Pride had been shocking, to say the least.

"Vitani, have you met Azdgari yet?" asked Kiara, breaking the short silence.

A spark of interest ignited in Vitani's eyes. "That new one? No, not yet. I'll find him sometime today and see what he's all about." Kiara understood. Even without meeting Azdgari, Vitani felt a kinship with him because they were both foreigners to the pride. They would understand each other in a way only interlopers could.

"Actually, I think I'll go have a look for him now," said Vitani, turning away from Kiara and Kovu and heading back. "See you two later." With that, she treaded off.

Kiara and Kovu looked at one another. "Well, she certainly seems interested in him." Kiara commented.

"It's good. She could use somebody to hang around with, since we're pretty busy with Kivu and our other duties," Kovu said thoughtfully. Vitani had been a bit off ever since she'd joined Simba' Pride, mostly because other than Kovu and, to an extent, Kiara, she really didn't have any friends with whom to pass the time, and hanging out with the Lionesses just wasn't her thing. "Hopefully she'll lighten up a bit," he added.

Kiara smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure she will now that we have another outsider around."

Vitani finally spied Azdgari peacefully lapping up some water alone at the waterhole. _Thanks, Zazu!_ She muttered internally. She'd spent nearly an hour scouring Pride Rock before Zazu had tipped her off that he had seen Azdgari heading out to the waterhole. _I guess the dodo is good for _something_,_ she thought.

She padded over towards him. The sound of her footsteps carried over to him, and he stopped drinking to look up. He registered the dark rings around Vitani's eyes and her distinctive bangs, and realized she looked different from the other lionesses. _Was Kovu not the only Outsider? _He eyed her curiously.

"I'm Vitani." she offered as she walked up beside him. "I heard there was another new addition around, so I wanted to meet him," she said plainly.

Nice to meet you. I'm Azdgari." He rotated his head slightly. "You're not from this pride either?" he asked.

"No, not originally at least." She saw the question in Azdgari's eyes and continued, "Have you met Kovu yet?" Azdgari nodded. "Well, Kovu is my brother. I'm sure you've heard his story, but basically I stayed behind while the rest of the Outsiders left."

_Well, that answers the Outsider question. _Azdgari looked at her curiously. "Why?" he asked.

Vitani shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I wanted to stay with Kovu, since he's my only family still around." Vitani wondered about that choice every night. Ultimately, she realized she felt closer to Kovu than any of the Outsiders. A sure future among Simba's pride was a better choice than the cloudy future held in store for the Outsiders, wherever the winds may have taken them.

"Wasn't it hard to leave all your friends behind?" he asked searchingly, and Vitani sensed more than idle curiosity behind the question.

Vitani's eyes lost focus. "Yeah, it was hard." Her eyes regained focus and she carried on, "But I wasn't really that close to anyone in the Outsider's Pride anyway, except Kovu and Nuka."

"Who was Nuka?" asked Azdgari.

"My brother," responded Vitani, her shoulders drooping. "He died a while back." Azdgari sensed a raw wound and instinctively drew Vitani into a gentle hug. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. Vitani blinked in surprise and felt her cheeks redden, then slowly returned the hug.

After a moment, the pair released one another. Vitani laughed nervously and looked away, her face matching Simba's mane in complection. Unfazed, Azdgari carried on the conversation. "What do you think of the pride?"

Vitani tried to regain her composure and responded, "It's…okay, I guess. A little boring, but maybe I've just been raised with so much to do that to just be able to… relax all day is boring to me."

Azdgari sighed. "I know what you mean. Normally I'd feel the same way. But in the past years I've been so many places, seen so many faces… the chance to settle down and gather my wits for a little while sounds like just what I need," he said candidly. "Plus," he continued, bending down to the water, "Free water and good hunting," he said with a chuckle before lapping up some more water.

"Yeah, it's got that going for it," she agreed. She paused, giving him a chance to drink his fill. When he raised his head, she asked, "Why are you a rogue? Were you… exiled?"

Azdgari shook his head. "No, no, nothing like that." He quickly told Vitani the tale of his past.

"So you've just wandered aimlessly ever since you left?" she asked quizzically. "Isn't that boring, or at least tiring?"

Azdgari fervently shook his head. "I love it. I love seeing what the world has to offer. I've seen things nobody in your pride has dreamed of," he said in a playful-mystical tone of voice.

Vitani gave him a sardonic look. "Like what?" she asked skeptically.

Azdgari gazed up for a moment, thinking. Struck by an idea, he looked back down confidently. "You've seen bugs feed on plants before right?" Vitani nodded her head obviously. "Well, I've seen plants eat bugs before." That memory was particularly vivid in Azdgari's head, like a movie in high definition. He'd been roaming deep in the jungle when he'd seen a bug perch itself on a large plant with two flat leaves. Before it could fly away, the plant snapped shut and gobbled the fly up.

Vitani snorted in disbelief. "Yeah, right."

"Believe what you like," said Azdgari lightly.

Vitani found herself reluctant to let the conversation die. "What's that on your neck?" she asked, pointing to the charm hanging out from his mane.

"It was something given to me by someone special back home," he replied with a hearty smile.

Between the time spent looking for Azdgari and the time they'd passed talking to one another, the sun had persisted in its inexorable march across the sky, beginning to tickle the western horizon. "I think I'm going to head back," announced Azdgari. "I don't know this area too well just yet, and getting lost probably wouldn't speak well of me to my new pridemates."

Vitani nodded. "Yeah, it can take some time to figure this area out. It'll probably be dark before you get back, but I'll guide you."

Azdgari smiled, "Thanks, Vitani. That would be great."


	10. Chapter 10

**Blech, somehow through sickness and sniffles I managed to get this thing done. Figured it was about time we heard from the other Pride, neh?  
Thanks as always to my loyal fans, Vader and Starz. Trust me, even if you don't have anything critical to say, your reviews encouraging me are basically all that keeps me going, so thanks for that. Hope you enjoy this! **

_So long since the flood, and yet the valley is still covered in debris. We should get somebody on cleanup duty, _thought Mirani as she surveyed the scene critically. _I mean, look at all those logs. Sometime we're going to have to move those, or they could do some damage if the river came through again and smashed them into something._ She moseyed over to the heap of logs and debris. Mirani could see bits of grey rock, brown logs, and God knows what else. _Eww… it smells terrible._

Mirani stopped. _…But why does it smell terrible?_ Looking closely, she picked something off of a log. _Is that… a hair? _Mirani's heart began pounding. She clawed fervently at the pile of logs until a few gave way, crashing down beside her. Her eyes widened in shock and disgust.

***

The air around Pride Rock was thick with excitement as all the members of the pride gathered into the clearing. The morning sun shone brilliantly down as pleasantly cool winds playfully whipped this way and that. The day of the annual great tournament had come.

The great tournament was a time-honored tradition in the pride. It was a day of competition that pitted the members of the pride against one another in a host of different contests. The games ranged from sparring to racing to hunt-offs. The spirit of the tournament was friendly, but that didn't mean that things didn't get heated as the events went on. Tempers had a tendency to rise with the sun as the day went by. However, in tandem with the sun, as the day wound down, so too did the tempers. Any ill will felt during the competition was long gone by the time the awards ceremony arrived at the end of the day.

This was the first year Kivu, Tama, and Kizuri would had have the opportunity to, if they so wished, participate in the tournament. Ravi had entered the year before, making his parents proud by bringing home a sparring victory against one of the younger adult lionesses. Kivu was nestled in between his parents, watching with interest. Tama was eagerly standing in front of Izze and Scia. They both looked amused at their cub's enthusiasm, but Izze clearly looked ready to restrain Tama should she try to run out during the ceremony. Ravi and Kizuri sat beside their parents, Skye and Ike. Ravi looked on confidently. Kizuri appeared unsure but unafraid.

Simba and Nala descended the steps into the clearing with merry smiles.

Simba cleared his throat. "Welcome, all, to the great tournament!" he announced. "The day so many of us have trained for is here! Now, most of you know how this works, but we have some new competitors this year," he gave a nod to the cubs, "So Zazu will explain just how today will go."

Nala gave the cubs a motherly smile. "As you already know, the tournament has been held in our pride for as long as it has existed. Now that you are old enough to participate, should you choose to, you will become part of this sacred tradition." Kivu, Kizuri, and Tama smiled jointly.

Zazu began his explanation. "Simply because you are cubs and are not as physically developed as the rest of the pride, there are still events you will not be allowed to join. The hunt-off, the endurance race, and the climb are off-limits for you." Tama huffed in irritation. Zazu continued, "In the spar, you may choose any opponent you like, but you may feel free to turn down any challenge from an older lion. It would hardly be fair for a cub to have to fight an older lion. Other than the spar, you may choose to enter the sprint or the swim. You now have a few minutes to decide which events you want to take part in." Zazu finished.

Instantly a blanked of energized conversation fell over the crowd as every lion and lioness turned to one another and animatedly debated what they should try. Tama dashed over to Kivu and his parents, with Izze and Scia strolling behind her. "Kivu! What are you going to try?" she asked excitedly.

Kivu hesitated. _To be honest, a lot of those things sounded kinda intense for me…_ He considered, then answered, "I dunno. Maybe the sprint?"

Tama's eyes brightened. "Me too!" she said eagerly. She grinned competitively, "I guess we'll see which one of us is faster, huh?"

Kovu overheard and laughed. "Sounds like your daughter's gotten into the spirit of the tournament," he said lightly to Scia and Izze.

"Oh, perhaps a bit too much," said Izze. "I'll have to make sure she doesn't get in over her head."

Kiara smiled at her best friend. "Don't worry about it, Izze. I'm sure Tama will do great."

"I think little Kivu might make you two proud today," proclaimed Scia in his deep, sanguine voice.

Kovu beamed back and nodded. "Any events for you guys?"

"Oh, I'll probably get challenged to spar, but other than that, I think I'll just enjoy watching," replied Scia. He looked over at his mate.

"I'll be doing the swim," declared Izze. Izze had been one of the best swimmers in the pride since she'd been a cub. She'd won the contest two years prior, having missed the last one due to her pregnancy. "You two?" she asked Kovu and Kiara.

Kiara puffed out her chest and proudly announced, "I'll be doing the hunt-off." Kovu smiled. _You've improved a lot, Kiara, _he thought. _You might just have a shot. Let's hope all your training has paid off._

"I'll be doing some sparring and the climb," Kovu said fearlessly. The climb was the perhaps the most difficult and definitely the most dangerous event. It was basically a straight-up race in which the contestants scaled the walls of the valley. It required great strength, and mistakes could be fatal. Izze and Scia's eyes widened, impressed.

"Well, good luck to all of us!" said Izze agreeably.

A roar rang out and buzz of conversation subsided. Simba's voice boomed, "I hope you've all made up your minds, because it's time to begin! The first event to begin will be the endurance race, because it will take the longest to complete." The endurance race was a long race around many miles of the Pridelands, essentially a circuit around the entire border. It put the fortitude of its contenders to the ultimate test.

The participants lined up at the tree that marked the start. The event was one of the smallest in terms of number of competitors simply because of its difficulty. Kivu spied the same four lionesses that had participated last year. To general surprise, Azdgari ambled up next to them, wearing a confident smile. A number of other pride members seemed surprised at the audacity of the newcomer to participate in such a tough event, but if there were any doubts, they were left unvoiced as Zazu shushed the crowd.

"Quiet now! The race is about to begin!" he said firmly. "Racers: on your mark…" The racers tensed. "Get set…" Azdgari let out a deep breath. "Go!" Zazu called as the racers dashed out. Azdgari began somewhat behind with a slower pace. _Perhaps you've overestimated yourself, newcomer. _Zazu thought to himself.

With the race underway, it was time for the sprint. Tama looked over expectantly at Kivu. "You'll do fine," said Kiara encouragingly as Kivu reluctantly padded over to join Tama at the starting line. The spring was a quick dash across about one hundred meters. Kivu felt a bit foolish and out of place as he and Tama assumed their places among the other contestants, barely coming up the shoulders of most of them.

Tama spied among their rivals Skye, Ike and Nala. _Tough competition._

"Well, the gang's all here," said a familiar voice behind Tama. Ravi strode up beside them holding himself high. "Don't get your hopes up, kids. I've got this one."

Kizuri padded up next to them and apologized, "Sorry. He thinks he's some sort of battle-tested veteran because he did this last year. And got smoked," she added. Ravi pretended not to hear.

"Look lively!" called Zazu. "We're ready to begin!"

Kivu fiddled nervously with his claws. Ravi stood tall. Kizuri eyed the finish. Tama bent down, coiled and ready to spring.

"On your mark… get set…" _Here goes nothing, _Tama thought.

"Go!"

The throng of racers exploded from the start. Tama dashed as fast as her legs could carry her. Looking over, she saw Kivu and Kizuri falling behind her. _Hah!_ She thought triumphantly. Then, looking forward, she realized she'd fallen behind the rest of the pack as well. She squeezed her eyes shut and doubled her efforts. Her paws barely touched the ground she bounded forward.

Exhaustion began seeping into her limbs, and she felt like she was paddling through molasses. Just as she thought she could go no longer, she felt herself collide into something soft and furry. She bounced off and landed on the ground with a thud. Opening her eyes, she looked up and saw Nala looking down at her wearing an amused smirk.

"Try keeping your eyes open," Nala recommended. "You passed the finish line and would've kept running forever if I hadn't stopped you."

Tama grinned sheepishly, her ears flattened against her head. "Oops… sorry."

Nala laughed. "Don't worry about it. You actually came in first out of the cubs. I'm sure Ravi will be beside himself," she said as she padded over to the rest of the finishers.

Tama looked over and saw her fellow cubs panting in a circle. She trotted over with her head held high. "Well, looks like I'm the quickest," she said smugly.

Ravi looked resentful. "Hey, don't get a swelled head. I can still take you down in a fight, any day," he said angrily. Kizuri promptly swatted him on the head before congratulating Tama.

"Wow, you're faster than I though," said Kivu, impressed by his friend's speed.

Tama's eyes brightened, and she looked away. "Awww… I wasn't _that_ fast…" she said, a bit flustered.

The cubs rested as the tournament continued. Izze won the swim contest by a long shot, and Simba proved to be the fastest climber. The sun was well past the center of the sky and beginning to fall westward as the silhouette of the first returning endurance racer pierced the horizon. Murmurs of surprise swept through the pride.

"That's not…" Kiara said in surprise.

"Gotta be," said Kovu. _Not bad._

Azdgari bounded across the finish line to great applause from the assembled crowd. He bent down, panting heavily and coughing. When he looked up, an exhausted smile covered his face. Kovu patted him on the back and said, "Not half bad, Az. People won't forget _that_ for a while!"

"Wow," Kivu said in amazement as he padded up next to Azdgari. "Nobody thought you had a chance when you started off so slow, but you won anyway!"

Azdgari nodded. "It's all about pacing, I had to start slow so I could end fast."

Simba wandered over to congratulate the victor. "I'm impressed, winning the endurance race on your first try is really something," he commented with an approving look.

"Thanks." Azdgari replied, glad he'd proved himself to the lion that had accepted him into the pride.

"Well, get some water and rest up," Simba advised. "The sparring will begin at sunset, and I'm sure _someone_ is gonna want a piece of you," he said with a laugh. Azdgari nodded and headed off to the waterhole along with the other racers. "Now, it's time for the hunt-off to begin. Let's have the hunters over here," asserted Simba.

Kiara gave Kivu an affectionate nuzzle. "You did great, Kivu," she said proudly.

Kovu gave her cheek a lick and said bracingly, "You can do it, Kiara." He smiled slyly. "You've learned from the master." Kiara chuckled and licked him back before joining her fellow hunters and huntresses.

The cubs returned to their parents to recuperate before the spar. The sky slowly morphed from blue into purple into brilliant maroon as the breeze turned into the cool evening air. As the sun bid the sky farewell, the pride reconvened in the clearing for the main event.

***

_Oh… my Nuka…_

Zira tore her eyes away from the grisly sight. Mirani had found the corpse buried in the debris pile and had recruited a few other lionesses to dig it out. Curious, Zira had joined them, only to find a horrific surprise waiting for her. Nuka's corpse now lay before her, bathed in the sad scarlet glow cast by the setting sun. Nuka's body had been violently battered by the river as it swept through the valley. Strangely, Nuka's face had been mostly unscathed. He wore a peaceful look, as though he'd finally found the joy that had been unknown to him during his short, trying life.

A few other lionesses tentatively tried to comfort her. In the time Zira had spent, they had come to think of her as a fine lioness. However, everyone agreed there was something _off_ about her, though nobody could quite put their paw on it. She was typically a bit aloof, and while she was polite, she could come off as less than sincere. Still, she had done nothing wrong, and if her story was true, as most believed it was, she had reason to be a little screwed up.

Katamai walked up beside Zira. "I'm sorry," he rumbled somewhat awkwardly. "You know him?"

Zira took deep breaths, holding back tears and trying to think straight. She knew she could work this to her advantage, but a mist of grief was clouding her judgment. _Nuka… my poor Nuka… loyal until the end…_ _Until SIMBA…_

Zira let her pent up tears flow. "Nuka was my son," she cried. "I had hoped that he had escaped the cruelty of Simba's Pride." She sniffed and blinked, squeezing out a few more tears. "I see now he was not spared. They threw him to his death after me. But… he was not so lucky." She finished dejectedly, hanging her head.

In truth, Zira felt an unusual tug of guilt in her heart at this ploy. Somewhere deep down, her subconscious asked, _Where is the line drawn? At using my son's death as a tool?_ Quickly her rage brushed the thought away like dead autumn leaves before the wind. _He's dead because of SIMBA! The only way to avenge him, and Scar, is to exact my revenge!_

Katamai sadly patted Zira on the back before leaving her to mourn. He strode over to Mirani and sat down, looking melancholy but determined. "There can be no question after this. The time is coming close. The cubs are almost grown." He gazed grimly towards where the flooding river had come from. "Soon, we will march to war."

**In case there is confusion, the river being referenced is the one that flooded at the end Simba's Pride. We're assuming it swept through that valley and onwards for quite a ways, eventually to a valley nearby the Forest Pride. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Whoo! Over 20,000 words! Sorry it took so long, but I finally came up with something I liked. More afterwards, but now, enjoy! **

The spar was ready to begin, the ring set against the dim colors of the dwindling twilight. The actual sparring floor itself was simply a dirt circle in front of Pride Rock, the grass having been dug up for the occasion. The assembled pride was arranged in a circle around it, rested, revitalized, and brimming with anticipation.

"C'mon, Kivu." Kiara ushered Kivu over to where Kovu was waiting for them.

"Best seat in the house," he said smugly, smilng at his family. He tenderly nuzzled Kiara. "You did great," he praised. Kiara had won the hunt-off, narrowly beating out Vitani. Vitani had come back with a gazelle after a fierce battle, proving her mettle in combat against her prey. However, with careful stalking and stealth, Kiara brought down a zebra quickly and cleanly. Bringing home the kill in nearly perfect condition, Kiara was judged the winner.

Kiara smiled back proudly. "Thanks, Kovu. Maybe there's a new master around," she said, winking playfully.

Kovu chuckled smugly, "Oh, we'll see about that."

Zazu's voice whistled through the evening air, killing the conversation. "Now, I'm sure you all know the rules," he began in an official tone, "Lions may challenge anyone they wish, although that person will always have the choice to decline. Once inside the ring, there will be no use of claws and no biting. No need to be bloody," he said disdainfully. "The fight is over when one fighter is pinned and cannot get up, or if he forfeits."

Zazu looked over at the Simba and Nala. "As is traditional, the king and the queen will spar in the first round. Simba, Nala, if you please?"

The king and queen casually entered the ring, taking their respective spots at opposite sides. Nala grinned primally, flashes of her youthful wrestling matches with Simba flooding her looked lighthearted but determined. _Payback time for when we were cubs, Nala!_

The two began circling slowly and purposefully, eyeing each other carefully, looking for an opening. The silence was interrupted only by their soft padding. Everyone was holding their breath. Suddenly Nala tensed, her eyes widening. There was a brief, electric moment of anticipation, and then she was on top of Simba, closing the gap between them in the blink of an eye.

With a roar, Simba shoved his mate off of him. Nala landed on her feet, unfazed. Her eyes danced with glee, basking in the chance to relive their childhood. Simba focused and leapt after her, arms outstretched to grab Nala in a bear hug. Nala ducked under his arms, dodging his attack. Simba turned just in time to get a face full of Nala as she tackled him to the floor.

Growling in protest, Simba managed to land a glancing blow on Nala's chest sending flying onto the ground next to him. He leapt after her again, looking for the pin. Nala saw him coming and allowed him to hit her, only to use his weight to flip him, landing back on top of him in her signature move. Her full mass weighed on his shoulders as he struggled and tried to wriggle his way out. In a voice quiet enough for only Simba to hear, she whispered impishly, "Pinned ya' again."

With a sigh, Simba called out, "Nala has me. I give up." Nala hopped off of her mate with a triumphant smirk. Simba, trying to maintain some dignity, got up and followed her off the ring with a head held high.

"That's nothing new," Kiara whispered to Kovu and Kivu.

Kivu stared at the empty ring. "Who will be next?" he wondered aloud.

Kivu's wondering was put to rest as Izze's voice rose above the rest. "Kiara, care to go a round?" she said bracingly, fixing her best friend with a competitive stare.

Kiara sighed. _Not today, Izze._ "I'm sorry, Iz. I'm still exhausted from the hunt. I'm going to have to sit out this time." Izze looked disappointed but accepted Kiara's excuse without protest.

"Trade mother for daughter?" asked Nala. Her chest was still heaving, and the elation of fighting was still evident in her enthusiastic tone of voice. Izze accepted graciously despite knowing she had no chance. Nala was probably the best single combat fighter in the entire pride, having bested Simba. Surely enough, the round was over nearly as soon as it began. Izze stumbled off the floor and flopped down next to Scia, somewhat dazed. She'd been beaten so fast she wasn't even sure what had happened. Nala returned to her spot aside Simba, sporting the same smug smile she'd so often worn as a cub after wrestling Simba to the ground.

"I challenge Simba!" called out a brave voice. Everyone turned to see the challenge coming from a determined and confident Ravi. He stood tall and proud, puffing out his chest a little to emphasize his meager mane.

Simba internally chuckled to himself but humored Ravi by responding in an equally serious tone, "I accept." Ravi resolutely marched into the ring and took a deep breath, staring down Simba with a tenacious look in his eyes. Simba returned the gaze, although Kiara could spy a glint of amusement in his

Ravi began circling at a snail's pace, continuing his macho standoff. Kizuri suppressed a laugh. _You're trying really hard to make people think you know what you're doing, Ravi._

Simba finally tired of waiting for Ravi to make the first move. _Fine. You want me, here I come!_ With a shattering roar, he ran at Ravi. Ravi's eyes briefly became as big as saucers, his mouth briefly agape. Recovering quickly, Ravi swiftly sidestepped, dodging Simba's offensive. Simba turned around and smiled slightly. _Not bad, for a cub, _he thought to himself.

With a bellow of his own, Ravi charged at Simba, swiping a vicious paw at him. The paw bounced off Simba like a fly off a rock. Simba reached out and snatched hold of Ravi by the armpits, throwing him to the ground unceremoniously. Ravi tried desperately to kick Simba off, actually landing a few substantial blows. In the end, Simba's dead weight was simply too much for Ravi. He bitterly forfeited.

"You should be proud, you fought well for a cub, better than many others would have," Simba complimented him as he walked by. Ravi lifted his head a little higher as he shuffled off the floor. Kizuri hugged her brother affectionately as he reunited with his family. "You did great," she said merrily.

Looking proudly at his son, Ike, Ravi's father, agreed. "You did do great. Now, it's my turn!" he declared. Briskly walking onto the floor, he raised his voice and announced his challenge. "Scia, want to go a round?"

"Oh, if you insist," Scia sighed and heaved himself up. Izze giggled at her mate's lethargy. He trundled onto the floor and stretched out lazily. Ike watched, slightly ticked off by his opponent's nonchalance. _You won't be so cool in a few minutes!_ Thought Ike pompously.

Ike charged right in, looking to use his size advantage to dominate Scia. While Scia was no scrawny lion, Ike was much larger, nearly Simba's size. While Scia was usually lazing around, Ike was honing his skills. Everyone but Simba, Nala, and Izze, who'd seen Scia in action before, was expecting and easy win for Ike.

As Ike charged high, Scia ducked low, using Ike's weight and momentum to tabletop him. Ike flipped over his opponent, somehow landing roughly on his feet. With a snarl, he lashed out a lightning quick paw that clipped Scia on the side of the head. Dazed, Scia sluggishly fended off another blow before retreating with Ike still in hot pursuit. After taking a quick second to gather his wits while backtracking, Scia suddenly changed direction and tackled Ike to the ground. The two rolled around on the ground, grappling with one another, desperately trying to gain the upper hand. Their fierce wrestling match lasted for almost ten minutes, a lifetime in a battle, before the exhausted pair of combatants called a draw. The pride clapped wholeheartedly for them, it had been by far the best match you.

"You won't be so lucky next time," Ike called weakly as he slothfully left the floor. Scia, perhaps out of exhaustion instead of his typical aloofness, kept his silence as he sagged to the floor beside Izze.

Kiara was impressed, her eyes alight with glee. "Wow, that was a great match! I wonder who will be able to follow them up?"

Kovu winked at her before rising up. "I challenge Azdgari," he said coolly, striding onto the floor. Azdgari's eyes widened in surprise. Then, acutely aware of the fact that the entire pride was watching him, he arose and walked plainly onto the field. Underneath his calm demeanor, Azdgari's heart was beginning to speed up, his nerves prickling at his skin.

The two opponents sized eachother up. Kovu was clearly the larger and stronger of the two. He had extensive battle training under Zira and no shortage of battle experience. Kovu had proved himself to be a formidable opponent. Azdgari, on the other hand, was a black horse. None of the pride was sure of what to expect. Kovu, however, had a little more to go on than most. _He's a wanderer, so endurance is probably a strong point. I'd be surprised if all of his one-on-one hunting hadn't given him some nifty tricks, too. I'll give him speed too, I've seen him chase prey and he's a quick one._

Azdgari tensed every muscle in his body then released them, trying to calm his jumpy nerves. _Settle down,_ he thought to himself. Kovu began to slowly close the gap between them wearing a sinister, primal expression. A few members of the pride stirred uncomfortably—that face was one left over from the old, dark Kovu.

The intensity in Kovu's glare unnerved Azdgari. He shook his head, concentrating. _Here goes nothing._ Surprising Kovu, who'd expected defensive tactics from the smaller fighter, Azdgari feinted left then ran right, flashing by Kovu. Kovu whipped around in time to see Az jumping towards him. With a roar, Kovu kicked him away. Azdgari hit the ground hard but bounced back up, shaking off the dust. This time Kovu didn't wait, he charged in and tackled Azdgari. Azdgari allowed Kovu to get on top before pulling his legs in like springs before releasing them, shoving Kovu off. Azdgari retreated to the edge of the floor, staring down Kovu. Kovu slowly got up, panting slightly. Not only did Azdgari have the better endurance, but Kovu was still sore from the climb. _I need to end this fast,_ though Kovu.

This time, Kovu stalked slowly and deliberately towards his opponent, head and shoulders low, ready to pounce. Azdgari tensed, anticipating an attack. Kovu continued to inch closer before whipping out a paw, pulling it at the last second. Azdgari flinched and threw up a paw to block him. With Azdgari off balance, Kovu swept out Az's feet and quickly came down on him, his full weight bearing down on the smaller lion. Azdgari didn't even struggle. He gave up, looking up at Kovu with frustration.

With a sigh, he congratulated Kovu. "You're good, Kovu. You beat me fair and square."

"Hey, don't be hard on yourself. You sure made me sweat," Kovu said, sensing Azdgari's disappointment. Azdgari, with an effort, shook off his irritation and smiled back before absconding from the ring, finding a seat next to Vitani.

Looked out, Kivu saw Tama and caught the dogged look in her eyes. _Oh jeez…_

"Time to rumble, Kivu!" Tama called confidently, strutting onto the floor and growling. Kivu reluctantly roused himself and padded onto the sparring ground. Tama bared her teath and growled menacingly. _She's in her 'competitive' mood…_ thought Kivu dolefully.

With a mewl-roar, Tama dashed over to Kivu and tackled him to the ground. Kivu frantically slapped at her with her paws, managing to drive her off with a solid club to her ribcage. Falling back, Tama growled again before leaping. Cowering, Kivu shrank down only to have Tama jump right on him, pinning him to the ground. He struggled halfheatedly to throw her off before forfeiting. Tama leapt off him and loosed a triumphant yell, "I did it!"

Kivu scuttled off the floor, glad to be out of the spotlight. Kiara lovingly patted him on the head and said, "Good try, Kivu." Kovu offered a unenthused smile. The next pair of combatants, Vitani and Izze, were preparing to duel. Kivu slowly tottered over to where Azdgari sat, watching the match with interest.

"Hey, Kivu. Good try," he said distractedly, eyes on the match.

"Thanks," Kivu responded, hesitating, then asked, "How do you do it?"

Azdgari turned in confusion. "What?" he asked.

"I mean… you just got here! You just joined this pride!" Kivu exclaimed. "And you took on my dad without even being scared! And before, when you saved me, you risked your life without a second thought! How is it that you're never afraid?"

Azdgari gazed into Kivu's eyes, seeing longing and unsureness in their brown depths. He tilted his head slightly. "I was scared to death of facing Kovu," he admitted to Kivu's surprise. "And if I'd had time to think about what I was doing with that Buffalo, I would've been terrified."

"But I didn't let it stop me." Azdgari paused, gathering his thoughts. "I'm sure Kovu's told you this before. Everybody gets scared. But sometimes, you just have to shove that fear deep down and do what needs doing. Being brave means… being scared to death but doing what's right regardless."

Kivu felt a little shellshocked. _It's true… Kovu has said things like that before. I guess I just never really understood what they meant._ He turned his head to see Vitani returning, a victorious smile upon her face. Azdgari went to congratulate her.

Kivu felt a stab of fear in his chest. _Being scared but doing it anyway…_ Kivu took a deep breath and did something he'd never done before. He narrowed his eyebrows and let out a roar. It was a pathetic excuse for a roar, but all heads still turned to him in surprise. Inside he was trembling, but in a steely voice he called, "Tama, I want a rematch."

Tama looked as shocked at Kivu as he was with himself, caught off guard by his uncharacteristic intensity. Never one to turn down a challenge, she accepted. As they took their places on the floor, Tama curiously tried to read Kivu's expression, but his face was scrunched up in determination.

Kiara looked up at her song, taken aback at his abrupt courage. Kovu felt a surge of hope and pride well up inside him. _C'mon, Kivu! Break out of the shell! _

Internally, a million things were bouncing around in Kivu's skull. _What if I lose again? Won't my parents just be even more disappointed? What if I accidentally get hurt?_ A cascade of terrible possibilities ran fluidly through Kivu's mind, and his knees grew weak. But from the recesses of his mind, Azdgari's words echoed, joining with his own parents' encouragements. _They believe in me… Now I just have to believe in myself!_

_What are you up to, Kivu? _Pondered Tama as she watched him. He was wearing a rugged expression that seemed out of place on him. _Well, you're still Kivu,_ thought Tama, _And I can still beat you!_ She dashed towards him and pounced, looking to win the same way as before. To her amazement, Kivu held his ground, smacking her out of the air with a rough paw. She landed on her back with an 'oof' and a disbelieving expression. _Where is this coming from?_ She thought incredulously.

She got up and ran back at him, leaping forward to tackle him. Kivu anticipated her move and moved out of the way. _You've always beaten me the same way, Tama. Not now!_ The spark of courage planted in him by Az and his parents had caught fire, and the flame had momentarily consumed his fear. He grabbed a hold of the scruff of Tama's neck with his teeth as she passed, whipping her around in a circle and dragging her to the ground. With a roar of protest, Tama tried to kick him off, but Kivu was not to be denied. He rotated his body so that he was out of the way of her kicking hind legs. He dropped full weight on her shoulder and stomach. She struggled fervently, kicking at air and trying to slip out from under his weight. Panting, she looked up in disbelief at her friend and breathed, "I don't believe it."

A lens seemed to fall back into place and Kivu was suddenly aware of the world so many eyes on him, the familiar feeling of self-consciousness crept into his gut. The post match silence was broken… by the sound of animated applause. Kivu saw the entire pride whooping for him. Kovu loosed a proud and passionate roar. Kivu walked back to his parents not with his chest held high in victory, but not his normal shrunken gait either. Kovu stared at his son joyfully and said, "Kivu, you've made me proud," and hugged him close. Kiara joined the hug, and said warmly, "You're growing, Kivu." Locked in a tender embrace, Kivu felt that for once, everything was right in the world.

***

The relentless march had let up for the night. The forest pride was in dream, wrestling with the demons of the night and fighting losing battles against their anxiety. The worried, thin air that preceded battle blanketed the sleeping pride. Katamai had outlined the plan to the pride before they'd retired for the night. A small scout group would enter the Pridelands the following morning to scope out Simba's pride's position and size while the rest of the pride camped outside the border and out of sight. When they returned, they would analyze the information they'd gather and put together their strategy. The gears were moving, and the war was no longer speculation. The time had come.

**Sorry about the delay, but I've been really busy. I go to boarding school, and for those that don't know, it is the meaning of a 24/7 practice. I get up at 7, go to classes, go to practice, go to dinner, hang out on the fields or longboard around, then do homework, and them I'm left completely exhausted at 11PM. Then I try to take an hour a day to get some words down, but some nights it just doesn't happen. Life story aside, it's basically hard to find time to write, so be patient with me. **

**Thanks to Starz, Lord, Vader, 1stp, and cpu. Lots of reviews this time! Means a lot to me. As much as I love my constant support from Vader and Starz, it's nice to see some other people are appreciating it. And seriously, if you like the story, drop a quick comment. It means more to me than you know. For any who were wondering about 1stp's question, the cubs will not grow up in this story, but they will in the sequel (and yes, there will be a sequel), which will be focused on them.**

**Enough blathering. Next chapter should be up by Saturday night or Sunday night.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hoo boy was that a tough one to write. Sorry it's on the shorter side. I agonized over this, and I'm still not sure I like it, so don't be surprised if I end up rewriting it. Enjoy! **

**Thanks to Starz, Vader, and Sally!**

"_Zira, come on! I'll help you!"_

Kiara jolted awake with a start. Breathing heavily, she looked around the den. Everyone was still asleep. _Just a nightmare…_

She laid back down, trying to drift back off into sleep. But the image of Zira's fall refused to leave Kiara's mind, like a tick that refused to let go. _She brought it upon herself,_ everyone had told Kiara. _You couldn't have done anything._

But Kiara still felt a nub of guilt. _Vitani changed. The outsiders changed. Maybe someday you could've too, Zira…_ Shifting her thoughts to Kivu's victory, she descended back into a fitful sleep.

Nala awoke bright and early. She discreetly padded out of the den to avoid waking up the rest of the pride, emerging from the drowsy den into the calm, peaceful morning. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, bringing with it a glorious mottled red-orange that lazily swept across the sky. Looking down, she could see a light morning breeze sweep through the grass and gently stir the acacia branches. The Pridelands were still adrift in a calm sea of dreams as Nala yawned and stretched.

Nala had always been an early riser. The period of tranquility before the rest of the Pridelands awoke was the perfect time to gather ones' thoughts and prepare for the day. Nala ambled down the steps and out into the Pridelands, savoring the feeling of soft dirt and grass sifting through her paws.

Her mind floated to the events of the tournament the previous day. _Izze, of course, won the swim. And my Simba was the fastest climber,_ she said with a tug of affection. _Although, he's just been using at as an excuse for losing to me in the spar. Oh, Nala, I was exhausted from the climb! I wasn't in my best form,_ she mimicked Simba's rationalization for his defeat._ I swear, sometime I think he's just a cub again, all about our little rivalry._

_Azdgari… he certainly proved his stuff to a lot of us. He's got a lot of courage to enter an event like that, and the fact that he won… Well, he's turned some heads. _Nala had no dislike for newcomers. She'd always been in support of having Kovu join. She'd gotten a good vibe from Kovu, as she had from Azdgari.

_And Kivu! Little Kivu is starting to blossom,_ she thought joyfully. _I know Kiara had been worried about him, and Kovu was certainly getting frustrated… but it looks like he's going to make them proud after all._

The sun continued to creep slothfully along in its inevitable journey across the sky. With its warm rays, it gently reached down and pulled the creatures of the Pridelands out of their dreams and into the new day.

Nala continued her stroll. Soon she could see the tall, jagged rock that served as the northern border marker. It was about six feet tall and six feet wide, jutting upwards toward the sky with violent, rocky spikes.

Nala eyed it critically. _I've always thought that was a pretty ominous thing to have mark our territory… then again, I suppose we do want to keep certain creatures _out,_ so it gets the message across._

A trained huntress, Nala heard them first. The sound was the stamp of the wandering rhino or the pitter-patter of a tame gazelle. It was the telltale padding of a lion. Nala closed her eyes and concentrated. Not _a_ lion. Several. _Sounds like… three._ _Who else would be up at this hour?_

Before she could call out, two lionesses and a lion burst out from a neighboring field of tall grass, walking slowly but confidently towards her. Nala backed up. Something was wrong; this small pack had an unmistakably sinister air about them. Her back hit something cold. She was pinned against the rock. The lions were drawing closer. Nala could clearly see they weren't from her pride. She instinctually crouched and began to bare her teeth. _Who do you think you are?_

Zira was on her own, as usual. The rest of the Forest Pride had woken up and were mingling anxiously. While a righteous anger burned in the hearts of the pride, the uneasiness on the brink of battle was unavoidable.

Mirani walked up next to Zira somewhat curiously. Because of Zira's detachment from everyone, Mirani'd never really had a chance to talk to her, other than one-dimensional conversations about where someone was or how the weather had been. _What do I say, though? At a time like this?_

"We're close, huh?" she said, taking a stab at breaking the ice.

Zira looked up with a slight sneer and replied coldly, "Yes. We are."

Mirani suppressed a shiver at the icy reply. _If I'd been through what she had, I'd be pissed too._ "You're going to avenge them, Riza. We are."

Zira nodded bitterly. "My Scar… my Nuka… Finally you'll be able to rest in peace."

Mirani nodded thoughtfully. _You're going to get what you want, Riza… but will it be what you're really looking for?_

"Riza, we're doing this because… Simba's pride can never be allowed to do this to anyone else again," she explained. "And they can never be forgiven for what they've done. But… you know this won't bring them back."

Zira stared down at the ground. She said, with difficulty, "I know."

Mirani gazed at the disturbed lioness. _I think I understand…. You know they can't come back… you're just looking for the closest thing to closure you can find, and that's bringing Simba and his pride to justice. Don't worry Zira. Simba's pride will never get away with what they've done._

The cluster of lions continued to approach. Nala could see them more clearly as they drew nearer. The lion in the lead sported a light brown coat with a dirty mane. The two lionesses wore almost identical pale coats, save for the black tufts on their tails.

"Who are you?" asked Nala firmly, trying to avoid being hostile.

The lead lion sneered at her. "Who are _you?_" he demanded aggressively.

Nala stared back defiantly. _I'm not playing this game._ Nala remained calm. _No need to spark a fight where there's no need. _"You're on _my_ land," she said assertively. "What do you want?"

"This is _your_ land?" drawled one of the lionesses distastefully.

Nala was irritated by the rudeness of these strangers, but answered respectfully, "Yes. I am the Queen of the Pridelands, Nala," she declared. "What are you doing here?"

"Nala…" pronounced the lead lion, rolling the name around his tongue with a look of disgust. "You're _Simba's_ mate," he realized contemptuously. He spat at the ground in front of her.

Nala's temper ignited, blazing out of control. "And who are you?" she yelled. "Some rogue outsiders who are still loyal to Scar and Zira? They're both _gone!_" Nala punctuated her outburst with a roar.

The small pack roared in return. In the heat of the moment, none of them had noticed Nala had mentioned **Zira** and not Riza. "We _are_ friends of Riza!" screamed one of the lionesses, nearly blind with anger. "We're here to punish you for the atrocities you and your damned mate have committed!

"And it starts here!" bellowed the lion. With a savage cry, he leaped at Nala, followed by the pair of lionesses.

Zira could feel her anticipation growing. All of her careful acting, her manipulation of the forest pride, it was all coming to fruition. _Soon, Scar! Soon, you will be avenged!_

Unbidden, a strange sense of forlorn finality drifted through Zira. She had thrust her entire being into taking vengeance upon Simba. Win or lose, the coming battle was all Zira had left. _Is that really all there is?_ A quiet voice asked from deep inside. Zira quickly recognized this hesitation and crushed it, drowning it in a torrent of hate and bloodlust. _I haven't come this far to falter. Simba, your time has come!_

Kovu and Kiara stolled happily northward, enjoying the gorgeous day with one another. "It's been too long since we've done this," said Kiara, relishing the alone time with Kovu.

Kovu mirrored her smile and nuzzled her. "I know. I've missed spending time alone with you. I love taking care of Kivu, but once in a while, we need our own time. So I can appreciate just how beautiful and perfect you really are," he added.

Kiara giggled and blushed slightly. "Oh, Kovu… I love you."

"I love you too, Kiara." Kovu spied something in the distance. He yelled goofily, "Race you to the border marker!" and shot off towards it.

Kiara laughed. "No fair, you had a head start!" and dashed after him.

Kiara was still laughing when she ran right into Kovu, who'd stopped dead in his tracks. She bounced off of him and landed on the ground in a heap. Giggling, she got back up and asked playfully, "Finally realized you can't beat me?"

Kovu was staring, paralyzed. Kiara followed his eyes and froze, her heart suddenly in her throat.

The sun grinned down from the cloudless sky, the streaks of red on the border marker shimmering slightly in its rays. The birds cheerfully whistled, drowning out the sound of painful, gasping breaths. The smell of wild flowers blended with the stench of blood in a sickly sweet concoction. Kiara saw a lioness lying on the ground with her lifeblood flowing freely from a brutal collection of wounds. Shaking uncontrollably, Kiara recognized her mother.

**Yipes! A cliff hanger. Will Nala be OK? What will happen between the two prides now that first blood has been drawn? You'll find out soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry, chapter 14 isn't up yet. After an continuity error was pointed out by Sophie, I had to fine tune the last two chapters. Not updated yet, sorry to mislead!**

The voices of the playing cubs wafting up from the nearby fields to the cliff where Simba lay, enjoying the afternoon sun. Not a cloud was visible to mar the sky of its blue perfection, and the temperature was one any lion would call perfect. The lighthearted calls of rambunctious cubs filled Simba's ears, and the comforting, homely scent of Pride Rock filled his nose. A contented smile spread across his muzzle as he patiently waited for Nala to return from her walks. Although she was usually back much earlier, it wouldn't be the first time she'd decided to take a hunting detour… or the tenth. _I wonder what you'll bring home today,_ mused Simba.

The riotous yells of the cubs swelled. _Ahh, to be a cub again,_ thought Simba wistfully. The cries continued to grow louder. _Alright, what's the commotion?_ Simba roused himself and looked out over the cliff. The cubs were all staring at Kiara and Kovu who were just visible in the distance. _Did they catch something too? We'll eat well tonight!_ Simba thought with a chuckle.

The two familiar silhouettes drew closer. Squinting, Simba tried to make out what prey they'd brought home. _Funny, it looks almost like…_

Simba's chest heaved. _No!_

* * *

The sun was just beginning to sink westward from its lofty perch in the sky as Katamai furrowed his brow. The scout group should have returned at midday. _They're more than late,_ Katamai worried. _Unless they found something big they're still investigating. But what could that be?_

His ears picked up the light pitter-patter of Mirani's paws behind him. The gentle padding journeyed out of the forest where the pride had camped into the small clearing where Katamai sat pondering. He didn't turn to look at her, just stared out and waited for her inevitable report. "Nothing," she announced somberly. She looked over at him. "Well? Any ideas?"

"They would've been able to easily avoid any Pridelander that came into their path," Katamai reasoned. "That team was some of our finest. I'm betting they've found something worth looking into," he finished confidently.

Mirani gave him a critical look. "Well, I'm glad you're so sure," she said. "The rest of the pride is a little more worried. You ought to say something to put their minds at ease," she recommended, walking off. Katamai turned to reply but was interrupted by a deafening shriek of shock from lioness on watch.

"Damn!" whispered Katamai harshly. _Laying low! Is there something confusing about that?_ He dashed over to source of the yell. The smell of blood hit his nostrils like an anvil even before he saw the returning scout party.

The lion, Kaza, limped painfully forward, nursing a wounded leg. Katamai could see a torn tendon in the leg, ripped apart by vicious jaws. His ribs had been shallowly slashed by a set of unforgiving claws. His eyes were burning with anger and embarrassment.

Vera, one of the lionesses, appeared to be unhurt apart from a few shallow cuts around her neck. She was dragging the limp form of Neska, the second lioness, by the nape of her neck.

Isha had it the worst. The underside of her belly was a ragged collage of deep clawmarks. One of her legs had been ravaged, the bone ripped violently out of its rightful place in her knee. As Vera heaved her along, the bone pierced her skin with a sickly pop, jutting out of her leg awkwardly. Her face was a deep eggplant, telling tales of brutal blows to the face.

The pride was dazed at the sight. Kaza, Isha and Vera were the most capable lions in the pride, apart from Katamai and Mirani. They'd never been beaten, let alone completely thrashed in such a vicious manner. The universal thought of the pride was practically audible in the air. _What happened?_

Breathing hard, Kaza uttered, "Did… something stupid." He swallowed with difficulty. "Got beaten…" the world spun before him before fading to black. Kaza's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed.

"Help him! Stop that bleeding," commanded Katamai sharply. _He's going to die if he loses much more blood._ Eyeing Eyla, he winced, then composed himself and called, "And get Eyla help! I want everybody tending to those two! If we work together, they'll make it!" The pride quickly hopped to, some gathering water, others food, and others medicinal plants.

Katamai's order had been multi-faceted; not only would the injured lions and lionesses get more thorough treatment, but it got the rest of the pride out of his mane as he tried to assess just what the hell was going on. Troubled, he turned back Vera and asked frankly, "Vera, what the hell happened?"

Her face crumpled in shame, Vera answered, "We let our tempers get the best of us."

She began her story. "The three of us entered before sunrise, according to plan. We found their 'Pride Rock' exactly where Riza said it would be. We camped out and waited for everyone to wake up." She paused, recalling the specifics. "We saw ten pride members: Simba, Two other males, and seven females. We can't be sure if that's it, though. It's possible more were just late sleepers," she pitched.

"Soon," she continued, "We had to scramble or risk getting discovered by wandering Pridelanders. We were in the clear, when Kaza spotted a lioness walking alone near the border. We were going to keep going, but she heard us."

"So, naturally, you hid, waited for her to pass, then returned to our camp," Katamai growled.

Vera paused and sighed deeply. She stared at the ground, pointedly avoiding Katamai's acid gaze. "No. We… _confronted_ her." She spat out the words like they were poison. "She was Nala, Simba's mate. She talked trash about… about Riza and Scar… And Kaza lost it and went after them. We followed him… But I won't pin this on him. It was a gang mentality."

Vera winced and continued hesitantly, "And then… I don't know. We had her up against a wall… It should have been easy." She paused. "But it wasn't. This _Nala_ was something else. She dodged Kaza's attack as if he were a sloth, then tore into Isha's underside. She would've torn her to ribbons if I hadn't tackled her off."

Vera closed her eyes, trying to visualize the battle. "Then…" she said uncertainly, "Things got dicey. Kaza got a good grip on her neck and threw her around, but she got out and did a number on his leg… I traded a few scratches before she leveled me with a leg sweep. She was ready to maul me when Isha, already half dead, heaved herself onto the hellcat." She paused, a mix of fear and guilt sweeping across her face. "And Nala tore into her again… I think Kaza smacked her off of Isha and landed some solid fangs before we high tailed it. I was pretty roughed up, Kaza was limping badly, Isha was worse."

Katamai digested the information. He felt like he'd rather throw it up at this point. _This couldn't have gone more wrong._ "What about the lioness?" he inquired? _If she's dead, she can't tell the pride who killed her. We could still have the element of surprise._

Vera looked Katamai straight in the eyes. "Isha was bad when we left, but that Lioness was worse. Even if she was found almost immediately after we left, it would take a miracle for her to live," she said frankly. "She's dead. I'd bank on it."

_So, not all is lost. Not yet._ "Vera, you, Kaza, and Isha could've cost us the war. You injured yourselves. You ignored the first priority, which was to stay hidden." Each word landed like a blow on a cringing Vera. "But no permanent damage has been done, except for Isha. Assuming she survives," he said gravely, "She'll be in no position to battle. Kaza should be able to heal, assuming the tendon reconnects correctly. He'll be kept in the back, in any case."

He relented, offering a sympathetic look. "Go see if you can get any help for those scratches, or just rest up. You need it." Vera stumbled off into the forest towards the rest of the pride with her head hung low, gradually melting into the maze of brown and green. _This was unfortunate, but the game is still the same. With luck, Simba will be preoccupied with his mate's death. He won't realize what's coming._

_

* * *

_

Simba's insides turned to jelly, his knees threatening to buckle beneath him. _No, no… Nala…_

Kovu and Kiara had raced her to shelter in the den. Kovu had quickly ushered the rest of the pride out except for Kiara. "Get her water, and food, and leaves for dressings!" Kovu called urgently. Everyone quickly scrambled this way and that, looking to find anything that could help their wounded queen. Simba was deeply thankful for the young adult's help.

Nala's breath was weak and labored. Steeling himself, Simba investigated her wounds. With every inch of her body he combed, he prayed harder that his eyes betrayed him. Her rich beige coat was a muddled brown in color, stained with blood from a multitude of gaping wounds.

Simba heard muffled sobs from beside him. He turned to his daughter and hugged her close. She buried her head in his mane, shaking softly. "Shh… she's gonna be okay," he whispered, trying to reassure her. Bracing himself, he let go and let his eyes return to his mate.

A patchwork of bloody clawmarks was visible on the side of her chest. Her left back leg looked like it had been enthusiastically chomped on, the knee sickly mangled by sharp fangs. An angry, cut stretched across her flank. Simba's chest did a backflip as he saw the worst of it; a deep, mortal set of bite marks near her neck. The small, circular wounds leaked a spectacular amount of blood for their size, painting her neck a sordid maroon. _Kings above…_

"Outta de way!" rang an almost lyrical accent. Eyes widening, Simba whipped around just in time to receive a shark crack on the muzzle with an all too familiar staff.

Rafiki pushed past Simba and gazed at Nala, an uncharacteristic expression of intense worry on his features. Rafiki gently turned Nala's neck over, closely examining the set of wounds on her neck. Rafiki turned to Simba and said gravely, "Simba, I have de medicine to heal her wit me," he shook his staff, rattling a few bizarre looking fruits and plant leaves on it. "But," he continued, shaking his head, "I don't know, Simba, Kiara. She is veddy weak. It is in de King's hands. They must decide whether or not de wish for her company dis soon." Rafiki smacked Simba in the head with his staff again. "Out!" he said indignantly. "Dis needs space and concentration. You and your daughta' will distract me!"

Simba put a paw on Kiara's shoulder and gently guided her out of the den. Leaving Kiara with Kovu, Simba stumbled out into the starlight in a daze that had nothing to do with his aching head. _Nala… gone? I… can't even imagine that!_ Simba left Scia in charge of the gathering of food and water as he silently staggered out into the Pridelands.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be okay," cooed Kovu quietly, holding Kiara close. "It's going to fine. She's going to be fine."

Kiara hugged Kovu desperately. "How do you know?" she wept fearfully. A tidal wave of her childhood memories flowed through Kiara's head. The first time Nala had taken Kiara out with her to hunt... teaching her how to pin... Nala had always been there with a comforting smile and wise advice.

_"Hey," _he said firmly, putting a paw under her chin and lifting up so they could see eye to eye. "She's going to be alright," he insisted.

Kiara sniffled, thankful for her mate's unfailing confidence. "Okay, okay," she stammered. Feeling her sadness remising, he pulled out from Kovu and gave him a tender smile. "Thanks, Kovu."

He gave her a warm smile in return.

"Screw getting water and food, we have plenty!" Kovu looked over and saw Vitani shouting at Scia. "We should be figuring out who did this," she exclaimed angrily. "We have to make them pay, whoever they are! Somebody has to _do _something about this!" she said angrily.

Members of the pride growled in approval. "Make them pay!" echoed Ike, roaring his challenge to the pridelands.

"They can never do this to any of us again," cried Skye. "Not our cubs or our lionesses or lions!"

Kovu whispered in a voice so faint only Kiara could hear it, "I swore I'd never let anyone hurt you or Simba, or Nala, or anyone in this pride. Whoever this is," he said with deadly conviction, "I'll find them." Kiara shivered in response.

Ravi puffed out his chest. "Let's find them right now!" he bellowed daringly. "Find them and show them what happens when they go after our queen!" The pride roared in agreement.

Scia let loose a deafening roar, silencing the pride. Most of the pride looked shocked the normally silent lion could produce such a sound.

"The last thing we will be doing," he said assertively, "is act rashly. We will wait until Simba has returned, and until Rafiki has a prognosis on Nala." Ever cool and in control, Scia sat back down and stared down the entire pride, almost daring anyone to challenge him.

Hushed voices sprang up as they returned to their work. "I can't believe this," Vitani fumed. "We should be at their necks right now."

"I don't understand who could've done this," wondered Azdgari. "Those wounds were definitely inflicted by a lion… but who would to that to the queen of the pridelands?"

Vitani shot him a lethal look. "Sounds like someone loyal to Scar. Or my mother," she added bitterly.

Scia calmly surveyed the pack. _So many voices, but they all speak but a single word… vengeance._

Izze lay down beside him, her expression disturbed. She snuggled close to her mate, seeking comfort in his strong silence.

He stared out into the night. "The anger of the pride is brewing. Soon it will overflow," he observed sagely.

"Whoever this is attacked our queen, Scia," she said with a barely audible hint of fury tainting her usually serene voice. "We're right to be angry. They're going to get what they deserve," she growled. Scia's only reply was to gaze out into the starry sky before cozying up to his mate as she let her eyelids droop down, escaping the conscious world and its burdens.

* * *

The night was silent. The normal chorus of crickets, the verse of frogs in the pond, and the quiet mumbling of the breeze in the brush were all strangely absent. The night was dead. Staring up at the stars, Simba yelled in frustration, "What? What have I done wrong?"

"I don't understand!" he cried. "Dad, what is this supposed to mean? Why did this happen?" The stars only twinkled back at him, joyously free of the perils of the corporeal world and its slew of troubles. Simba dropped his head in despair. "Just let her be alright, please, please," he begged.

**Oooh, I'm a jerk huh? Kept you all hanging. Sorry this chapter really didn't do much, but if I'd continued it, the chapter would've ended up ~5000 words, which I thought was a bit much to chew. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy, and brace yourself.**

The pridelanders slept fitfully, their dreams haunted by the specters of Nala's attackers, their minds overwhelmed at the thought of losing their queen.

Rafiki toiled tirelessly inside the den. "Oh, don't you dare give up, Nala!" he scolded, spreading the juice from one of the fruits on a nasty cut. "Dis is not de end for you! Not yet!" he said as if scolding her.

Rafiki had done his very best. He'd closed her wounds, showering his special medicine into the ones near her neck. Her breathing had eased from labored weezing to gentle, shallow breaths. "Wake up, sleepyhead!" he admonished. Rafiki reached over and plucked open Nala's eyelids, only to see them drop again.

Rafiki rubbed his eyes with his hand. "Oh, Nala, dis can't be de end for you," he sighed. Weary and worried, he redoubled his efforts.

The sun did not wake the pridelanders. One by one, they were jerked out of their sleep by the sounds of the herds awakening. The sun's grinning face was hidden by grey, foreboding clouds that only compounded the gloomy disposition of the pride as they assembled in silence around the den, waiting for Rafiki to emerge bearing news. Simba stood in front of the crowd, doing his best to hide his tumultuous emotions and fear behind a stoic face.

"Rafiki," he called, doing his best to keep his voice from shaking. He nearly succeeded. "What's happened? Is Nala…"

Rafiki slowly, tiredly shuffled out of the den and into the melancholy morning. Grey bags were clearly visible in his eyes, and he was slumped over in exhaustion.

But when he looked up, Simba still saw the gleam in Rafiki's eyes. With worn out but jovial smile, he began, "She was dis close to gone when you brought her back," he showed with his thumb and forefinger, "but she was strong." A grin spread across his features. "She found her way back. De queen will be fine," he announced.

Before Rafiki knew what was happening, his face was enveloped in a sea of red mane-hair as Simba embraced him, threatening to crush him. His face began to go red. Simba made out a muffled cry of "De air! Gerroffme!" and hastily withdrew, a beautific smile still spread across his features.

"I can never thank you enough, old friend," he said sincerely.

Rafiki inhaled deeply. "Well, de first way to say thanks would be not suffocating me!" he said. "Tis my pleasure, and my duty, Simba. I am glad to," he said contentedly.

The pride let out a sigh of relief. Relieved smiles and hugs spread like wildfire. Above them, the clouds darkened. Simba felt a drop of rain hit his forehead, slowly dripping down his face and falling off his muzzle.

A weak but familiar voice drifted out from the den. "…three of them…"

Kaza grimaced as he flexed his leg. Pain coursed through his thing where he'd been mauled and he yelped, the leg going limp. He leaned over and examined it closely. The torn muscle was starting to heal and grow back together. Soon the wound would have to be closed. He winced at the thought.

_Still, it's what I get,_ he mused. _I let my temper get out of control. I forgot what I was supposed to be doing._ He silently berated himself for the thousandth time. _And I paid for it, and Isha _really _paid for it._

_And the pride has paid for it. They're delaying the whole plan until my leg is good enough to walk on and fight on. It should only be a day or two… but sometimes that can make a difference._ He closed his eyes, resolve forming in his heart.

_I'll be ready next time,_ he swore to himself.

"Nala! Have you got rocks in de head?" cried Rafiki. "You should sleeping! You're not nearly ready to be walkin' around!"

Nala ignored him. "…three of them…" she repeated weakly, determined to finish what she was saying.

"What did they look like?" urged Ike. "Tell us, and we'll find them!"

Simba shot Ike a glare that could've frozen even the hottest day in the Savannah. "Nala, you need to rest! You could hurt yourself even more!" he said gently but firmly, walking over to her.

She feebly brushed him aside. With an effort, she recounted, "Three of them… strangers…"

Azdgari was suddenly acutely aware of his heart speeding up. _No. It can't be._

"Two lionesses… one lion… the lionesses looked nearly the same…"

_No._

"Pale… with… black tail tufts."

_No… it can't be…they'd be with…_

Beginning to pant, Nala continued faintly, "And… the lion… brown… dirty mane… he attacked first.

_Kaza._

…_shit…_

Azdgari felt a heavy stone drop into his gut. A thousand conflicting emotions rose up in the span of a few seconds, threatening to overwhelm him. Nostalgia battled with fear, sadness with hopefulness. _What's happened while I was gone?_

Nala's eyelids drooped. Black spots played at the corners of her vision. She felt herself slipping back into the netherworlds of the unconscious. _Wait! They were Zira's friends!_ Panicking, she desperately tried to grasp at the fading strands of consciousness. But her mouth refused to move. With a quiet "oh" sound, she collapsed on the ground.

Rafiki was by her side in an instant. He put a hand of her forehead. It came off moist with sweat. "Feva'," he declared. Shaking his head, he said disapprovingly, "She should not have done dat. I will take her back to de den. She needs rest, and lots of it."

Simba nodded worriedly. He gently picked her up by the nape of her neck and deposited her on his back. Carefully, he treaded back into the den and laid her down gently on the makeshift bed of grass the pride had fixed for her.

He gazed down at her. _You're always so peaceful when you sleep, Nala._ Though still not far from death's embrace, Nala retained her tranquil demeanor while she slept, seemingly at peace with the world and all it's creatures.

The pure, unbridled fury that had thus far been kept smothered by worry for Nala's survival suddenly overcame Simba, flooding his veins with a fire he hadn't known since he battled Scar. Blinded by a primal anger, Simba felt an insatiable lust for only one thing, the sweetest poison of life. _Revenge_.

As Simba returned Nala to the den, Ike ran to the front of the pride. "We know what they look like! We should find them, and _end_ them!" he yelled savagely.

The pride roared in agreement. Azdgari was silent, still a torrent of conflicting emotions. Vitani snarled next to him. Izze was fueled by rare but righteous anger. Skye cried out in agreement. Ravi mimicked clawing at an imaginary opponent enthusiastically. Kiara felt a strange and terrible jumble of emotions battling for control. Kovu felt his battle rage building deep in his belly, and loosed a deafening roar. Hearing her mate roar his challenge dispelled Kiara's fear and bolstered her resolve. _They can't be allowed to do this to anyone ever again,_ she reasoned to herself. Scia remained quiet.

Tama, Kivu, and Kizuri sat on the peripheral of the group. Tama was fired up with the group. Kivu felt unsure but did his best roar with the rest of the pride. Kizuri only gave a concerned look at her parents and shook her head gently. Kivu noticed Scia slip Kizuri a subtle nod of approval.

As soon as Simba walked out, the chatter died away instantly. The entire pride felt the rage emanating from him as he stood tall at the mouth of the den. No words were exchanged as Simba gazed at his assembled pride, staring each one of them in the eye. The tension and anger in the air was tangible, each lion and lioness felt it pressing down on them. The pride anxiously held their breath, waiting for Simba to voice his wrath.

The electric silence was not broken by Simba as everyone expected. The entire pride turned as Azdgari cleared his throat hesitantly. "Ah… Simba," he fumbled. The entire pride glared at him. This was not his time to be talking.

Azdgari took a deep breath and gathered himself, then continued in a stronger voice, "Simba, I know them. I know these lions that attacked Nala."

"Who are they?" inquired Kovu.

"And where can we find them?" demanded Ike.

Azdgari did his best to meet the collective s of the pride. "They… they're from my old pride."

What followed was the loudest silence Azdgari had ever experienced. Every eye in sight was staring at him, peeling back his skin, reevaluating him.

Simba was the first speak, and he did so in an icy voice. "Your pride?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

_I need them to understand… something isn't right! _"Yes, my pride, the Forest pride." Azdgari answered. "But… there has to be some misunderstanding!" he insisted fervently. "There must be some explanation! Why else would they do it?"

"You tell us," spat Skye, glaring.

_I need to defuse this before it blows,_ thought Azdgari nervously. "We should meet with them, try to figure out why they attacked her," he proposed, trying to be reasonable. "I'm sure we could figure it out!"

Ike smelled his unsureness and leapt on it. "I'll bet that's what you want!" he accused. "You're probably still with them! You're luring us into a trap!"

Azdgari shook his head desperately, panic rising. "No, that's not it!" He looked imploringly at Simba. "We could arrange some sort of audience, figure out what this is about!"

"You want a meet?" he growled. "These lions _invade_ my kingdom and nearly kill my mate, and you want to _meet_ with them?"

Azdgari held his ground. "Will you at least be _sensible_?" he demanded. The rain picked up, drenching Azdgari's dark mane. Pieces of it fell over his eyes, veiling the vibrant blue.

"Sensible?" repeated Simba angrily, flipping his mane out of his eyes. He was shaking with barely suppressed rage.

Azdgari rolled his head in irritation. "Yes, sensible!" he yelled, losing his temper. "I'm asking you to set aside your _pride_ and your _anger_ long enough to see clearly!"

"Oh, and you're one to lecture me on responsibility?" exploded Simba, his spirit aflame despite the torrential rain. "I've been the king of the pridelands for seasons, and you're lecturing _me_ about responsibility?"

Azdgari stared back defiantly. "Yeah, I am! Those seasons obviously weren't enough to give you enough sense to do the right thing!"

Simba roared back, baring his fangs. "What would you know about the right thing? You _abandoned_ your pride! You coward, you left everyone behind, and look what's happened to them!" he attacked. "You don't belong here or with them. You don't belong _anywhere_, and you brought it on yourself!" he finished, panting.

The sky wept. The only sound audible on Pride Rock was the rain, pounding a sorrowful beat as they fell to their inevitable end.

Azdgari's entire body had stiffened except for his head, which hung limply from his shoulders. Gradually, his head rose to meet Simba's eyes. Deep gold clashed with bright blue, obscured by the dark hair hanging over it.

"You can be a real bastard, Simba," Azdgari said icily before turning and slowly making his way down from Pride Rock and into the pridelands. And then, only the rain's lament. Minutes passed in dismal, damp silence.

A sharp blow rang out.

Simba flew into the mud. Blood dripped from his muzzle. Scia shook his throbbing paw, flecks of Simba's blood flying off it onto the ground. The rain swiftly washed it away. Simba looked up at his pridemate in shock. Scia stared back silently.

"He must be with them too!" yelled Ike, hurdling towards Scia with claws outstretched.

The entire scene had played out in front of Kovu like a scene from a memory. A pride turned against him… a lion wandering off into the pridelands, no longer wanted… _That was me, _Kovu realized. Shaking himself out of his primal battle rage, Kovu sprinted forward and batted Ike out of the air with a powerful paw. Ike fell to the wet earth in a heap. Springing back up, he saw Kovu standing in front of Scia, snarling protectively.

"You were never even loyal to us!" charged Ike, glaring at Kovu. "It's as clear as that scar on your face." Ike shot the prince a dirty and challenging look, baring his teeth.

"Maybe you'd like one to match." Kovu retorted frostily.

Kiara leapt up next to her mate, snarling at Ike. Her eyes flashed, daring him to go after her mate.

Ike growled deep in his throat before turning his back on the three lions and ambling back to the rest of the pride. He received looks of anger and looks of approval. Confused and disjointed, the pride turned to their king.

The Lion King lay low on the ground, his majestic coat soaked with mud and filth. His muzzle had swollen up where he'd been struck. Simba had always known what to do. He'd known to return to fight Scar. He'd known to roar on the cliff. Butno inspiring words came to the king's mouth. No feeling of assuredness settled in his chest as it always did. Confused and disturbed, Simba gazed back at his pride in silence.

"How long do you think?" Zira asked emotionlessly.

Katamai considered the lioness. _She must be anxious._ "Kaza's leg is healing quickly." He closed his eyes for a moment. "I would expect to attack in two days' time, Riza."

Zira nodded before padding off wordlessly. Katamai's eyes lingered on the enigmatic lioness as she left. _She's been quiet since that group got wounded, even more so than normal. She must be disturbed to know that Simba's pride is still capable of violence like that…_

In truth, upon hearing the news of Nala's attack, a smile graced Zira's time for the first time since she'd nearly died. A sinister, malicious smile, but a smile nonetheless. _You took my Scar, Simba. Now, I've taken your Nala. And in two days time… I will take you too._

**Things aren't looking so good are they? The Pridelanders are divided and confused, Simba is lost, Azdgari is gone, and the Forest Pride is ready to march on Pride Rock. **

**And bad news--the next chapter will have to wait a little while. I have three straight shows (drums, keyboards) for the next three nights, and a tennis match, and a whole slew of work to do. So sadly I'd bet on a review about this time next week. Sorry guys. I'll try to make it worth your while!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the wait and the relatively short chapter. It was a crazy week, four shows in three days, and I was burnt out. Enjoy!**

The landscaped flashed by, a mottled blur of greys and greens. Azdgari took no notice as he ran from Pride Rock. His eyes were narrowed and saw only straight ahead as he galloped. A maelstrom of emotion raged inside of him, blinding him to the outside world.

His anger at Simba was already fading like the rain around him. _It was a stupid thing for Simba to do… but after Nala nearly dying… he's under a lot of stress,_ Az acknowledged grudgingly.

_But where does that leave me?_ He wondered. _Do I go back and try to convince Simba again? That won't work any better than it did last time. Do I try to find my Forest Pride and figure out what the hell they're doing? I have no idea where to find them._

He slowed to a stop and let out a roar of frustration. The nearby Wildebeasts flinched and flee from the irritated predator. Finally taking in his surroundings, he recognized the same plain he had first rescued Kivu and Tama. The plain formerly teeming with life was cold and empty. The herds had migrated to seek shelter among rock formations or larger trees. Only the soaked, glum grass kept Azdgari company as he wrestled with his thoughts.

The swish of the rain and the whoosh of the sweeping wind masked the sound of heavy hooves bounding towards Azdgari. He wasn't shaken from his contemplation until it was too late. Azdgari's ears perked up instinctually and he whipped his head around just before what felt like a moving mountain collided with him, sending him flying through the air. He landed hard and skidded on the sodden ground before slamming into the trunk of an acacia tree.

Dazed, he weakly opened his eyes, searching for his attacker. He could barely make out the shape of an angry Buffalo stamping its hoofs and snarling at him from a few meters away. The sight triggered the memory of him tackling the very same Buffalo weeks prior, saving Kivu from being crushed. The irony was sickeningly humorous. His eyelids drooped as he feebly tried to suck in air. The last image he perceived before slipping into unconsciousness was the Buffalo lowering its horns and charging towards him.

The den was an escape from the cold and wet night outside, but to Kivu it felt like a catacomb. Empty and dead.

The entire pride was not present. Skye, Ike, and some other lionesses had stormed off after the confrontation earlier in the day. _I wonder where they are now…_ Kivu wondered. _I wonder if they'll ever come back…_ Kivu felt the familiar ache of fear and unsureness. _I wonder if _he_ will ever come back…_

The rhythm of rolling raindrops resonated around the den, filling it with a melancholy beating. Kivu was utterly lost. The world that had finally begun to make sense to Kivu over the past few weeks had been shattered in a single afternoon. Azdgari was gone. Simba had acted with a rage Kivu had never seen. The pride was divided. _And there's still whoever attacked Nala…_ Kivu thought, cringing. The image of Nala, an unshakable, sanguine, and steadfast figure in his life, being dragged up the steps by Kovu still haunted Kivu.

_I'm just a cub, _he thought helplessly. _What am I supposed to do? I can't do _anything!

A small voice inside of Kivu's head protested. _Yes, you can,_ it argued.

He stared out towards the entrance of the den. He could just make out the silhouette of the rain in the moonlight against the den floor, a patchwork of long black shadows flitting to and fro. The dancing shapes played tricks Kivu; each shadow morphing into an evil lion that reached out to snatch him.

Kivu wrenched his head away, peering though the darkness at what was left of the pride. His eyes lingered longingly on his slumbering parents. A part of him wanted nothing less than to snuggle up in their embrace and be safe, to leave the problems to the grown up lions and lionesses.

But another part of him rebelled. Submerged below the droves of anxiety and apprehension burned the same flame that had driven him to beat Tama.

_It's so dangerous, though, _his frightened half reasoned. _Too dangerous for a cub._

_But if I shy away from danger, someone will have to end up facing it eventually,_ he realized. He looked around the den, his eyes widening. Simba. His parents. Tama. Izze. Scia. _I'm only hiding behind them. _His resolve hardened as he felt a curious feeling in his chest for the second time in so many days.

"_Being brave means… being scared to death but doing what's right regardless."_

As Azdgari's words echoed in his head, the feeling of bravery ignited Kivu's damp spirits. Kivu gazed back into the night. The rain had let up.

Tama stirred slightly in her sleep, pawing at imaginary prey. In her dream, she leapt off the ground with powerful legs, soaring into the air before pinning the enormous antelope she'd stalked.

_With a triumphant grin she looked over at dream-Kivu, cowering in the corner. "You win," he mumbled, hanging his head._

_Suddenly the dream world began shaking. _An earthquake?_ Wondered Tama. _

"_C'mon, we gotta go!" Kivu squeaked._

_Tama dug her claws into the dirt, trying to keep her balance as the world seemed to lose its moorings._

"_Tama, c'mon!" Kivu insisted._

"_TAMA!"_

Tama's eyes shot open and she felt herself being shaken out of her sleep. She blinked and realized she was looking right into a familiar pair of amber orbs.

"Enough, enough!" she said sleepily, pushing Kivu's shoving paws off of her.

"Jeez! I thought you'd _never_ wake up!" whispered Kivu.

Tama's eyelids fluttered shut. Her groggy reply was muffled as she buried her head in her paws.

Kivu loosed an exasperated breath and cuffed her on the ear. Tama sprung to her feet. "What's wrong with you?" she growled.

Kivu winced and held up a paw. "_Shhh!" _he whispered. He quickly swiveled his head around. A few lionesses snorted in their sleep and shifted around, but none awoke. The den remained asleep but for the two cubs.

Kivu turned back to Tama. Mustering his confidence, Kivu explained his plan. "We're going to find Az," he announced boldy. "He knows the other pride. Maybe… if we can find him, we can figure out how to solve this… without fighting!" he finished candidly.

Tama hesitated, pawing quietly at the ground for a moment. Then she looked up with a roguish look and whispered, "Okay, I'm in." Kivu's shoulders dropped in relief. He'd been banking on Tama's immortal love of adventure to convince her to join him.

Kivu motioned towards the mouth of the den with a paw. Nodding, Tama tiptoed behind him, weaving a cautious path through the sleeping pride. Simba heaved a loud snore as Kivu crept past, causing Kivu to flinch and nearly yelp in surprise. He treaded softly past the sleeping king and queen and out into the awaiting night. Just before they bounded down the steps, a haughty voice stopped them in their tracks.

"And just where do you think you two are running off to?"

Tama and Kivu spun their heads around to see Ravi standing confidently at the mouth of the den. "You two should talk little quieter next time you try to sneak out," he said smugly. His tone descended into seriousness. "You're not going anywhere. It's way too dangerous."

Tama puffed out her chest and rebutted, "We're going, and you can't stop us!" she said, emphasizing her point by stamping a paw on the soggy ground.

"You might be able to stop one of us, but not both of us," Kivu challenged. "One of us will get away."

Ravi weighed his options. Kivu was right, while he was fast enough to catch one, if they split up he'd have no chance of tracking them both down. _I could just call the others,_ he mused. _But they'd be gone as soon as I made a sound… and the last thing the pride needs is a midnight wakeup call for them to spring into action to find some runaway cubs…_

Making up his mind, Ravi repeated, "You're not going anywhere." An arrogant but affectionate smile spread across his features. "Not without me."

Relief flooded Kivu. He nodded in approval. _We'll need him if this turns bad somehow._

"Maybe we'll finally get to see the _glorious warrior_ in action," teased Tama. Ravi rolled his eyes and was about to retort when a fourth figure emerged from the den.

Kizuri stared out at the ragtag team of cubs. Shaking her head, she said disapprovingly, "You're all dumb to be running off like this."

"But at least you're doing _something_," she finished with a somber expression.

Ravi tilted his head slightly. "Are you coming with us?" he asked his sister.

Kizuri deliberated for a moment before shaking her head gently. "No. I _should_ look after and make sure you don't do anything _really_ stupid," she said, her eyes lingering on her brother, "But if we're all gone in the morning, the entire pride will be tracking us. I'll tell a story and give you guys some time." She finished.

Shaking moisture from his eyes, Ravi ran over to his sister and gave her a warm hug. "Thanks, sis. We'll see you soon, and we'll bring Azdgari with us," he promised.

She returned the embrace fiercely. "I know you will, Rav. Watch Kivu and Tama. They're your responsibility now." She knew the weight of that responsibility was already heavy on her brother's shoulders.

Their farewells complete, the three cubs turned and disappeared into the night, fading into the black horizon. _Be careful,_ Kizuri prayed before slinking back into the den.

Berries and bark. That was Azdgari's first impression when he came to in a gloomy and shallow cave. The subtle scent wafted through his nostrils, bringing him back to his childhood in the forest. _I know that scent. _

"You're awake," murmured a quiet but strong female voice from the shadows.

_Berries and bark._ His eyes widened. "Ren…" he breathed.

**Mmm, now who's the new lioness? You'll find out soon! Thanks for reading everybody. And as always, special thanks to Cpup, Starz, Vader, Rock_On, and Sarafina. You guys are the best. ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Phew! That one took a while. Hope you guys enjoy! **

"Ren…" Azdgari breathed, his eyes widening in recognition. Squinting, he could just make out her figure in the gloom. She'd grown into a slender, muscular, beautiful lioness. Her fur was the same warm tan he remembered from she was a cub. Her eyes glowed the same scarlet, but deeper, more jaded. With a tinge of regret Azdgari recalled how long it had been since he'd seen his best friend.

Ren turned and fixed Azdgari with a stare, her expression unreadable. "It's been a long time since I've seen you," she said enigmatically. He felt her eyes boring into him. Her eyes trailed down his body. "I like your necklace," she said with a hint of a smile.

Azdgari unconsciously pawed at the charm hanging from the bottom of his mane. Suddenly, he was thrust back into his past.

_Beams of sun fought their way through the canopy of trees and foliage, weaving glorious white strokes through the green of the forest. A lion and a lioness stood together among the sea of trees teeming with life and vigor._

_With a smile, Ren fixed the charm around Azdgari's neck. It hung loosely around Azdgari's neck, the shoot string grazing Azdgari's growing black chest-tuft. He looked down at it proudly before meeting his friend's eyes. He found sadness, but also understanding and happiness. _

_He embraced her. "I'll be back soon, I promise." He said with his characteristic confidence._

_Ren released him and beamed. "I know you will. And I'll be waiting," she replied._

Overcome by emotion, Azdgari dashed over to Ren, his paws skidding across the damp floor, and wrapped her in a bear hug. "I've missed you so, _so_ much," he whispered, eyes tightly shut. Ren was silent, frozen in place. Confused, Azdgari let go and backed off, staring at his friend. She refused to meet his gaze, turning her head away. "…A lot has changed, Az," she said with a hint of melancholy.

Bewildered and hurt, Azdgari fumbled with his words. "What? What do you mean?" _I thought you'd be as happy to see me as I am to see you._

She was silent, apparently wrestling with inner demons. She scratched at the floor of the cave, a dissonant screech that filled Az's ears. "You've been gone for a long time," she finally murmured.

Azdgari's eyes lit up. "But we're together now!" he exclaimed.

Anger leapt into Ren's eyes. "Oh, so that must mean _everything_ is ok, right?" she muttered coldly.

Azdgari stared in disbelief, her words stinging like wasps.

"You said you'd be back," she said softly. Their eyes met, and this time Azdgari recognized the undercurrent of pain in her gentle crimson. "But that was a long time ago, Az." She blinked back a few tears biting at her eyes. "And you never came back."

Azdgari shook his head. _No, no, this is all wrong._ He felt the blame fall squarely on his shoulders, landing like a physical blow. Shocked, he realized just how long ago he had left. He had been just an adolescent cub when he'd struck out. _But I never forgot about you!_ he insisted in his head.

"I…But…" he stammered helplessly. Before her accusative, injured expression, no words would come out. "I tried," he explained weakly. "But… I wasn't ready. I couldn't go back if I wasn't ready!"

A scowl spread across Ren's face. "You weren't ready," she repeated. "_You_ weren't ready. Did you even _think_ about all of us that you left behind? What you did to us when you never came back?" Tears fought free of her eyes, streaming down her muzzle in a silent procession.

Azdgari's head was spinning. Their reunion was a bizarre and twisted version of what he'd imagined. "I never meant to hurt any of you," he apologized, trying to regain some semblance of friendliness with her.

"Is that supposed to make everything alright?" she demanded.

Azdgari felt a rush of blood to his head as his frustration mounted. "What? Would you rather I'd stayed with my parents? I would never have left the den!" he snapped.

"Gah, I didn't say that!" she shot back.

"Then what _are _you saying?" he yelled.

With a roar, she crossed the gap between them in a few lightning-fast strides. Her face was inches from his. He could make out the flecks of mud that dirtied her coat. He could hear her chest heaving, smell the intoxicating scent that had defined his childhood. The silent standoff dragged on for seconds that felt like hours before Ren turned away.

"Do you have any even have idea what's happened?" she said bitterly. "We're at war!"

With a start, Azdgari remembered the events of the past few days. "The Forest Pride attacked the Pridelanders!" he exclaimed.

Ren's eyes narrowed, though she kept her back turned. "You know the Pridelanders?" she asked suspiciously.

"_Know_ them?" he replied incredulously. "They took me in!" He struggled to his feet and reached out with a paw to turn Ren around to face him. Immediately he felt woozy, and with a wince remembered he'd his wounds.

Ren shook off his paw. "Took you in?" she repeated.

He tried his best to ignore his discomfort. The effort only earned him a cluster of black spots playing at the corner of his vision. "Yes… they're… good lions," he insisted feebly, feeling the cold, wet ground rush up to greet him as his legs gave way.

Looking up, he saw Ren looking down at him. He read a mixture of pity, sadness, and a deep longing to believe in her eyes. But she turned away again. "I don't know what they've said to you," she began as Az felt the world spinning away, "But they've done… unforgivable things. And tomorrow, they'll pay for them." Her eyes softened for a moment. "It's better that you're not with them, at least," she whispered. Her downhearted words drifted through the sodden air as Azdgari lost his grip on the world, plunging back into a sea of black.

"Well, this is just going great."

Ravi's sarcastic complaint wafted through the cool night air. Kivu had to admit he shared the sentiment.

"So… there's no way you can track him?" Kivu asked again. Tama shifted from one foot to the other impatiently. The group was clumped around the spot where Azdgari's footprints had broken off into several different directions. Ravi's initial bewilderment had melted into an irate hopelessness.

Ravi grimaced. "No. See all these different tracks? A herd moved through here and walked over his tracks." He punched the ground. "It's already practically impossible for me to track him in just the moonlight. The trail's as cold as Scia when you piss him off."

"Well, what are we going to do?" asked Tama. "We're not gonna give up, are we?" she said with a tough expression.

Kivu looked to Ravi who was mulling it over. _We could follow Az's tracks back to Pride Rock… that would be the smart thing to do. Cut our losses… but this wasn't about being cautious._ _The pride is counting on us, even if they don't know it!_

"We could go back," he offered. Noting with pleasure the disgusted reactions of Tama and Kivu, he continued, "Or, we can choose a trail and follow it. Maybe Azdgari hunted one of them."

Tama grinned triumphantly. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" she said, laying parallel to the ground and scoping out the different tracks. "Which one should we choose, though?" she wondered.

Kivu took a step forward. "This one," he asserted, motioning to a set of tracks that winded off into the moonlit distance. Tama looked at Ravi, shrugged, and followed Kivu.

The three cubs treaded along silently together in a close line. Ravi, the only experienced tracker of the group, stood in the middle, carefully following the trail of footprints. Kivu and Tama trekked on either side of him.

"You know, Kivu," Ravi commented as they hiked, "You… you've changed in the past few weeks."

Tama nodded emphatically. "First you challenged me, and _beat_ me!" she exclaimed. "And now you're dragging us out in the Pridelands at midnight. Since when do you love danger? You're usually terrified of everything… even grubs," she snickered.

"Hey, those ones jumped out at me!" Kivu snapped. He grew pensive for a moment before answering, "And you're wrong. I don't love danger. I'm still scared… but I'm not letting that stop me anymore," he said bracingly, puffing out his chest.

Ravi stopped and looked up from the trail, eyeing Kivu as if sizing him up for the first time. With a curious look in his eyes, he reached out and ruffled Kivu's tuft. "You're OK, Kivu," he announced with a smile.

Tama, never one for subtlety, leapt onto her surprised friend. "You know what this means?" she gushed excitedly. "We're going on _way_ more adventures now!" she declared excitedly.

Kivu laughed. "We'll see about that," he said, shoving her off of him. Her eyes lingered on him for a second, her expression softening. _You're really brave, Kivu,_ she thought momentarily. Shaking off the droplets of water and wet grass that stuck to her coat, she caught up to the group.

Simba twisted this way and that, wrestling with his conscience as it terrorized his dreams.

_Simba looked up to see his uncle glaring down at him. "Even I was a better king than you, Simba," he growled, his eyes glowing red. _

"_No!" yelled Simba. "You would've let the pride die!" he argued._

_Scar's cackle filled Simba's ears. He desperately tried to plug them with his paws, but the murderous laugh rang inside of his head. "At least my subjects followed me," Scar snickered. "Your pride doesn't even follow you. You were beat down by another lion!" he taunted. "Now, I'm going to finish the job!" he said sinisterly, skulking towards Simba._

_Simba shrank back. "Get away from me!" he yelled, and tried to roar. But instead of a roar, a catlike mewl sound came out of his mouth. He looked down in horror. His legs were abnormally small. His mane had disappeared. He was a cub again. _

"_Daddy's not here to save you, Simba!" crowed Scar and he raised a claw and swiped at Simba. Simba shut his eyes tightly and heard a savage ripping noise._

_When he dared to open his eyes, he found himself on the very top of Pride Rock at sunrise. Looking down at himself, he saw he was once again his adult self. He looked out. The rising sun dazzled the kingdom, painting every living thing in rich gold. He could smell the crisp morning air, hear the sound of life beginning in the kingdom, feel the sun's heat bathing his body. _

_Looking over, he saw the figure of another lion seated calmly facing northwards. The mountainous maroon mane could only have belonged to one lion. With a sigh, Simba ambled over to his father and took a seat next to him._

"…_father?" Simba whispered hesitantly, not wanting to disturb him. His expression was tranquil, as if death had relieved him of all his worries. Mufasa turned to his son and asserted, "You are lost, my son."_

_Simba nodded, pained. "I… messed up, dad. I failed Nala… allowed her to get hurt, nearly killed. I was so angry, I took it out on the only person who could've helped us solve the problem…And when my pride needed a leader... I failed them. I had no idea what to do… I failed." he said, ashamed._

"_My son," Mufasa rumbled, looking Simba in the eyes. Simba saw an immeasurable depth of kindness in them. "You have failed no one."_

"_You have stumbled, yes. But never failed," he proclaimed. Simba's forlorn spirits soared. Mufasa's approval was the one thing Simba had always sought above all else._

"_What happened Nala was not your fault," he explained. "And while you acted rashly towards Azdgari, that is in the past. You are the Lion King. It is now up to you to lead your pride away from a disastrous future," he said gravely. With that, he turned back to the kingdom. Time had distorted while the two had talked, and now the sunlight was dwindling as the kingdom descended into a blood red twilight. As the light disappeared, Simba felt the dream world slipping away._

"_Wait, father!" he cried. "How will I stop it? What should I do? What _can _I do?"_

"_Remember what you have seen," Mufasa's voice echoed as the world was consumed by darkness._

Simba awoke with a start, breathing hard._ Remember what I've seen? _He wondered desperately. _I saw the kingdom from Pride Rock… I saw sunrise and sunset… I saw my father… what does any of that mean._

Slowly it dawned on him. Simba whipped his head around. _Northward!_

"I've always thought that thing is creepy," whispered Tama as the group treaded past the border marker. Its angry outcroppings stretched upward to stab the sky. In the starlight it was a monster, its razor-sharp arms jutting this way and that, ready to reach out and snatch the cubs.

Kivu nodded in agreement. Ravi's theory appeared to have been sound—after following the original set of tracks for a while, they had found the remains of a mauled zebra with a set of pawprints leading away from it. With high hopes for finding their wayward friend, the makeshift search party marched alongside the new tracks.

"What are we gonna say when we find him?" pondered Kivu, tilting his head in thought as he walked.

Tama mulled it over. "Just the truth I guess. Tell him the prides, both of them, need his help. He's really our only hope of settling this without fighting," she said plainly.

Silence fell over the group, leaving them alone with the sounds of the night. It wasn't an awkward silence, but rather a comfortable one. In the past, Tama and Ravi would have be bickering while Kivu sat on the sidelines, either too nervous or not caring enough to butt in. Things had changed. Each of the cubs felt a bond being forged that night that would link them forever.

Ravi's ears perked up, his developed sense of hearing picking out the slight echo of a lioness talking. He held a paw to his muzzle urgently, signally for silence. Tama and Kivu curiously obeyed. As they stalked closer, they too were able to make out the sound of a conversation.

Ravi motioned towards a bush for cover. Trying their best not to rustle the leaves as they wiggled their way in, the cubs disappeared into the bush, swallowed up by its wealth of greenery. Using a paw to carefully part the leaves just enough to see, Ravi spied two lionesses standing in a clearing, engaging in a somber conversation.

"I don't blame you, I can't sleep either, Riza." said one lioness solemnly. At this, a funny feeling wormed its way into Ravi's gut.

The other was silent, staring in what appeared to be a sort of silent anticipation.

Squinting, he got a better look at the lioness. His sense of uneasiness deepened. _That mark on her forehead…_

"_whatisit?" _Kivu whispered as he and Tama struggled to see, maneuvering themselves around the peephole.

_Crack_.

One stray paw breaking a root was all it took. The lionesses' heads shot towards the source of the disturbance. Through the peephole, Ravi made momentary eye contact with the second lioness. The moonlight glinted, illuminating a pair of orange eyes brimming with bloodlust. With a lurch, Ravi made the connection. _The mark… those eyes… Kovu told me he never actually saw her die, that she could've survived. R-I-Z-A… Zira!_

"Run!" shouted Ravi, unceremoniously shoving the younger pair of cubs out of the bush. The two hit the ground running with Ravi sprinting right behind them. Ravi stole a glance backward and saw Zira and her companion in hot pursuit, growling ferociously. _We can't outrun them, _Ravi realized. Making his decision, he skidded to a halt and spun around to face the two lionesses. "Go!" he yelled to Kivu and Tama.

"No!" cried Tama, looking back to see Ravi standing tall and proud, staring down the two lionesses as they slowly approached him.

"I'll be fine," he called back, keeping his eyes on his opponents. "You two run! Tell the pride _Zira _is behind this!"

Kivu urged her on. "He'll be fine," he panted. "He's buying us time. He can outrun them once we're out of sight." _I hope,_ added a small voice in Kivu's head.

The cubs frantically ran as swiftly as their small legs would carry them, the nighttime landscape becoming a blur as it flashed by. A single urgent message burned in their heads: _Zira is back!_

**Yikes! A lot going on, huh? Stick around, the pace is only going to pick up from here!**

**I'm sorry the time between updates has increased, but with school nearing the end time is a rare commodity. I would expect weekly updates at this point. Fear not, come summer, they'll be more frequent. **

**Thanks to Vader, CPU, and Starz for keeping me going, as always. Love you guys. =D  
**


	17. Note

**Oh no!**

I have two weeks left of school (boarding, for those that don't know). These two weeks will be filled to the brim with hard work and good times, but unfortunately, not with writing. This story has been postponed until I get out of school on June 5th. Sorry everyone! Check out some other stories in the meantime. Thanks for all your support---keep the dream alive! =D


	18. Chapter 17

**I know, I'm late. Enjoy.**

_Run like the wind._

Ravi ached steal a glance behind him and see that the cubs had obeyed him and taken flight, but his many spars had taught him never to turn his back on an opponent._ Game time,_ he thought himself as the two lionesses slowly began circling him.

"Just where do you think you're going?" growled Zira malevolently, her orange eyes burning into Ravi's side as she circled. Ravi shivered but held his ground. _Don't let her get to you._ Ravi forced himself to breathe deeply, concentrating on the sound of the lionesses' claws scratching the rocky ground.

Mirani gazed warily at the lion as she loped around him. "Why were you snooping around our camp?" she demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Zira snapped. "He's a Pridelander border patrol."

Mirani seemed doubtful, and for a moment Ravi thought he recognized a hint of concern, buried under aggression and adrenaline though it was, that separated her from Zira. "He's just a kid, Riza… They could've come here by accident."

"What difference does it make?" snarled Zira, flashing her teeth at the other lioness. "We can't let him escape, he'll warn the others!"

_The other two cubs will probably do that anyway… But I guess it would be foolish to let this one run home too, _Mirani thought, making up her mind and nodding to Zira.

Ravi had remained motionless throughout their machinations, trying to measure angles, looking for an opportunity to escape. His prospects were looking dim. Stamping at the ground with his feet, he called, "Well, c'mon! I don't have all damn day!"

He got his wish as what felt like a charging rhino collided with his flank, sending him sprawling onto the ground. In a flash, Ravi rolled over and kicked the pale lioness off of him only to see Zira charging at him, her eyes glowing in the darkness. Despite being shaken from Mirani's attack, he was able to come to a sensible conclusion: _I would rather avoid this blow than be torn to shreds. _He ducked under her snapping jaws and swiped at her forelegs with his claws, leaving a crisscross of shallow but painful marks.

Gnashing her teeth, Zira lashed out and clubbed him on the side of his head. Dazed, he tried to backpedal and regain his wits, but Mirani tackled him from his blind spot a second time. _Will…you…stop… DOING THAT!_ Ravi shoved all his adrenaline and anger into a back leg and loosed a vicious kick. The blow struck Mirani under the chin and lifted her into the air. She hung there for a few seconds almost as if weightless before she plummeted back into the dirt, out for the count.

The momentary feeling of feeling of triumph evaporated along with the air in his chest as Zira landed on top of him, pinning him. In the moonlight, she was a cackling monster, a pair of murderous eyes and bloodthirsty fangs. Ravi felt desperate fear seeping into his veins as he wrestled this way and that, but he was stuck directly under Zira's dead weight. Savoring the moment, Zira unleashed her claws with a sickening leisure.

"Don't be sad," she cooed in a mocking tone. "The rest of your pride will be joining you soon." She lifted a paw with relish. The raised claw glistened in the moonlight as if grinning at the prospect of ending a life. Ravi had exhausted himself from squirming and looked up in despair as the claw began its fatal journey downward. Ravi squeezed his eyes shut. _I hope you make it, Tama, Kivu. I'm sorry…_

Ravi felt a curious sensation of lightness as the weight on his chest vanished. _This is dying? This isn't so bad…_ Tentatively, Ravi braved a look. It took a few moments for the images to register in his brain.

He was still on the ground. With a start, his senses came back to him. The musty smell of dirt. A wave of pain that racked his entire body. The sound of two animals brawling next to him. Shaking his head, he leapt to his feet. He took a fleeting look towards the sound of the scuffle and could just distinguish Zira underneath a radiant tan lioness. His curiosity was short lived as he quickly decided that he really didn't care who that lioness was. He obeyed his natural instinct after being beat down: run for your life.

Zira howled in frustration as she roughly shoved the princess off her. "Traitor!" she spat, fury painted on her features.

Ren stared back, a defiant look in her eyes. "You're blinded by anger, Zira. You're not in your right mind," she panted. Thought her glorious coat was soiled with dirt and dust, her spirit was strong as ever.

"Shut up!" Zira screamed. "You just let that Pridelander run free!" A lethal gleam leapt into her eyes. "You attacked me," she hissed.

"You just tried to kill a cub!" Ren yelled, countering. "Where the hell is your line, Riza? You're going to kill their _cubs_? They've never done anything to you!" Her claws dug slightly into the ground as she growled. _What is _wrong _with you? _Killing cubs was the greatest atrocity a lion could commit. _To end the life of one who has only just begun… _Ren resisted the urge to shiver in disgust.

The standoff ensued for a few seconds, both lionesses drilling holes in one another with their stares. The night air slowly whistled through their coats, its musical note stifled by their snarls. With an effort, Zira allowed her shoulders to droop and exhaled deeply. "I'm sorry," she mewed convincingly. "I let my temper get the best of me."

Ren considered the violent lioness before her. "We should go back," she said coldly. Truthfully, she wasn't as sure as she had been about Riza. After seeing the leader of their cause nearly maul a pinned cub, Azdgari was starting to look more sensible. _She just lost her temper,_ she reminded herself. Still, she felt uneasy as she strode back to the camp.

As she neared the rest of her sleeping pride, she spotted a family of fireflies mingled frivolously above her head. She froze, mesmerized, as the radiant specks drifted off into the night. She was left by herself, feeling lost and inexplicably alone in the blackness around her.

_Keep running…. Keep running…._

Tama willed her legs to keep working. The two cubs had been flat out sprinting for what seemed like an eternity. Exhaustion was beginning to set in, it felt like she was running in sludge. She could hear Kivu panting beside her.

"Kivu… stop for a second," she gasped, slowing down. Kivu started to follow suit until he hit his foot on a rock and went careening head over heels, landing in a heap in front of Tama.

Groaning, he picked himself up and sat on his haunches. "What are we gonna do?" he wheezed, trying to catch his breath.

"It's… too dark out," he huffed. "We could have been running in circles there and we wouldn't have known it…" _What _are_ we gonna do? Should we wait until daytime? _He wondered. _But we have to tell someone about Zira!_ He collapsed on the ground, momentarily defeated. _Wait, what?_

The ground that had just moments ago seemed like his enemy suddenly held all the answers. Peering closely at the earth before his nose, Kivu saw a familiar set of tracks. _That's… impossible._

…_Kovu?_

Azdgari was dragged out of unconsciousness by a worried voice. _Go away…_ his subconscious moaned. The voice became clearer. It was high, a female. Warm. Kind. He couldn't quite make out the words, but the friendly tone was inviting. He felt himself being gently coaxed back into alertness.

"Jeez, will you _wake up, rockhead!" _ Kovu roared, drawing a surprised mewl from Azdgari as he leapt to his feet. Moaning, he clenched his eyes shut tightly, trying without success to silence the explosions going off inside his eardrums.

Kovu grinned. "Told you that'd be faster," he asserted smugly. "But I'm sure your way would've worked too." He added in response to Kiara's irritated huff.

"Are you alright? What happened?" she asked, her features brimming with concern. Her eyes tracked over his body, lingering on the nasty wound on his left shoulder. The Buffalo had left his mark in the form of a wide, angry looking gash on his left front shoulder.

Slowly, the bells ringing in Azdgari's head began to fade as his wits returned. The night air nipped at his coat, but it had nothing to do with the chill he felt. "War," he said. The word was simple, but its implications were enough to silence the cave for a long moment.

Kovu collapsed on his haunches, gazing apprehensively at the wall of the cave. _So it's come to this, has it?_ He thought to himself. Though raised in darkness and baptized in blood, Scar's would-be air had no fondness for war. The thought of exacting vengeance on Nala's attackers brought a sickly bittersweet taste to his mouth.

Kiara felt a shiver rack her body. The thought of the impending violence brought an uncharacteristic melancholy mood to the normally bright and innocent lioness. _Now that I finally have a family… how could I keep going it if anything happened to you guys?_ She rubbed her head under Kovu's neck.

"Hey," he cooed, comforting his mate. "We'll be fine, it'll be fine," he whispered.

Kiara replied without moving from underneath Kovu's head. "What are we going to do?"

Kovu closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was looking at Azdgari. "What can you tell us?" he asked somberly.

Azdgari's answer was cut off as all three sets of ears picked up the sound of someone approaching the cave. Narrowing his eyes, Kovu unsheathed his claws. Kiara crouched down and followed suit. Azdgari watched with rapt attention as a peculiarly short silhouette barreled through the entrance of the cave and ran right into a bemused Kovu.

Tama bounced off the muscled lion like a fly off a rock. "_Zira!_" screamed Kivu as he zoomed in behind Tama, screeching to a stop before he collided with his mother. He looked up to see his mother's face contorted in a cocktail of surprise, confusion, and anger.

Kiara was the first to voice everyone's sentiments. "What in the _world _are you guys doing here?" She began to spiral into a motherly rant. "Kivu, you should know better than this! It's dangerous out here! After what happened to Nala? It's not safe! You should-"

Kovu subtly cut her off by putting a paw around her, silencing her. "What about Zira?" he said, dread creeping its way into his gut.

"She… she's back," stuttered Kivu.

For the second time in so many minutes, a deafening silence dominated the cave.

"Are you… sure?" asked Kiara hopefully. Kivu looked over at Tama, and they both nodded their heads slowly.

A whirlwind of memories tore through Kovu's mind, from the brutal punishments and harsh training to the kind words offered like rare treats. Guilt, anger, confusion, and fear raged in his heart.

Kiara gently pulled him into an embrace. Her warm fur slowly brought a sense of calm over him. _I've stood up to her once… I'll do it again,_ he thought with conviction.

"You know what this means, right?" Azdgari said quietly as it dawned on him. "She's probably behind this whole thing. I don't know how, but she must have turned the Forest Pride against the Pridelanders." _That explains what Ren was talking about_, he realized.

Tama spoke up for the first time. "So… can't we just tell them that Zira's a liar? Then they won't want to fight us anymore!" she asked, her heart full of naïve hope. Kivu nodded enthusiastically, agreeing with his best friend.

Azdgari shook his head. "Whatever she said, she said it well. There's no way they'd just take us at our word that she's a liar."

Kovu nodded bitterly. "My mother always did have a gift for manipulating people," he muttered coldly. _You're using them, just like you used me._

Kiara fixed Kovu with a worried look before turning back to the group. "There has to be some way we can at least _talk_ to them," she reasoned.

"They're attacking tomorrow," Azdgari said gravely, his words as heavy as all of Pride Rock. "I don't see much of a window for negotiations."

Kovu's eyes widened. "They're attacking _tomorrow?_" he exclaimed, a note of panic appearing in his voice. Azdgari nodded grimly. "The pride's nowhere close to ready to fend them off!" he said, horrified.

A steely look leapt into Kiara's eyes. "We need to stop them," she declared. "We'll try to talk to them, or at least hold them off long enough to give Simba enough time to rally the pride." Inside, Kiara felt a sickly fear at the thought of all she risked, but also a fiery confidence. _We've stopped a war before, Kovu… now we just have to do it again. _"Where are they?" she asked?

Kivu opened his mouth to answer, but Azdgari cut him off. "They've probably split up by now. It's the way we wage war," he explained as he received a few confused looks. "One group attacks from the front, one from the flank. Catch them off guard."

"If Kovu and I stop one half… that leaves only you to stop the over," Kiara said with a frown. "That's no good."

Kivu puffed out his chest. "I'll go with him!" he announced.

"No!" yelled both of his parents in unison. "No," Kovu repeated. "You and Tama are running back to pride rock as fast as your legs can carry you and _telling Simba_ what's going on."

"You and Tama are the most important part of the plan," Azdgari said, offering the cub an encouraging smile. "I'll just have to stop them by myself," he figured.

A new voice disagreed. "No, you won't." As intense as the sun beginning to rise behind them, a pair of electric blue eyes sizzling with conviction stared into the cave. Vitani roughly shook the bangs out of her eyes before striding out of the early morning and taking a seat next to Azdgari. He gazed at her with a mix of wonder and something else that Kiara picked up on, bringing a smile to her face despite the bleak circumstances.

Kovu gave his sister a surprised but amused look. "Didn't expect to see you up this late, 'Tani," he joked.

Vitani treated her brother to the goofy smirk the siblings seemed to share. "Please, like I was going to miss out now that there's finally some action around here.""

"So then, Vitani and I," Azdgari announced, his voice more powerful than it had been before, "and you two." He paused for a moment, then looked to Kivu. "Where were they when you saw them?"

Kivu's chest puffed up once again, proud to be able to help. "They were way to the north, past the border marker.

Azdgari stamped his foot down. "That's where we'll go, then." He said decisively. "Kiara, Kovu, head west and try to pick up their scent. That's where the other half will approach from."

The group of lions and lionesses fixed their eyes on one another. Though no one cared to say it, they all understood this could be the last time they would see one another. The musty air in the cave was thick with emotion as they said their goodbyes.

"I always said you'd make me proud," Kovu whispered to Kivu as he embraced his son. "And you've made me prouder than you can ever imagine these past few days," he said, choking up.

Kiara joined the family hug. "We'll see you soon Kivu. You know we love you more than anything," she murmured softly.

"I love you guys too," Kivu whispered, feeling himself tear up.. All the troubles and dangers that surrounded the family seemed to melt away in their warm and tight embrace. Each of them felt in their heart love as strong as the sun and clouds, the earth and the water. Kivu's eyes drifted over to where Tama sat awkwardly. "Oh, get over here," he exclaimed. Tama's eyes brightened as she ran over and she leapt into the group. . When they finally broke, Kivu felt a part of his parents and his best friend still with him, as if their love had taken up residence in his soul.

"Kick some ass, 'Tani," Kovu said as he hugged his sister close.

Vitani returned the hug fiercely. "Glad to see we're both fighting for the same team this time, Kovu. I'll see you on the other side," she replied strongly.

Kovu wandered over to Azdgari. The two male lions gave each other an approving gaze before pulling into a hug. "Good luck," Kovu wished.

"Looks like both of our pasts' have come back to haunt us," Azdgari murmured. As he broke the hug, he smiled at Kovu. "Thanks for all the kindness you've shown me. I hope we'll both be around for some more walk-and-talks."

As the farewells drew to a close, the ragtag group started to migrate out of the cave. They stepped out into the blinding light, their spirits bright shining as the sun as they prepared to embark on their respective missions. Before Kivu and Tama turned to run back and deliver the message to the Pridelanders, Azdgari padded over to Kivu.

"You're not that little cub anymore, are you?" he asked with a proud smile.

Kivu shook his head. "I'm still afraid… but I'm not letting it stop me anymore," he replied strongly. Azdgari nodded in approval. _I'm glad you found yourself, Kivu._

Azdgari turned to Vitani. "Let's go," he said plainly, turning and beginning to gallop westward. Vitani nodded and sprinted after him. Tama and Kivu turned towards the iconic outline of Pride Rock and, with a moment's hesitation, hurried off to their destination.

"Guess that's us, then," Kiara murmured. Kovu nodded somberly, and together they began their trek westward.

**Whooo! So, I finished school and I'm back on the writer's desk. Getting back into was a little harder than I thought, so I apologize for the delay. Hope the chapter was to your liking. My next one will be late as well, because from tomorrow - friday I'll be doing some mission work in Louisiana. I hope to finish this fanfiction a week after I return, with two more chapters to go. Thanks for reading and seeing me this far. =]**


	19. Chapter 18

**A little late? Heheh... ehhh... sorry. My bad. I promised myself I would finish this during the summer... last summer. So, I promise to do it this summer! For real. So here you go!**

Neither exchanged a word as Vitani and Azdgari sprinted northward. There was no shooting the breeze. Their typical banter was conspicuously absent. They were lions on a mission, and both felt the full gravity of the situation bearing down upon them.

But for all the silence on the surface, both lions' minds were aflame with thoughts and passions, and not only regarding the coming confrontation. When they drew near to the outskirts of the Pridelands, Azdgari's nose perked up. Stopping, he sniffed at the air. "They're close," he whispered.

Vitani nodded. "Shouldn't we have some sort of plan?" She queried with a hint of concern.

_Plan… _Azdgari ruminated, his tail twitching. He rapidly ran through a list of scenarios in his head. Although there were endless permutations, there were two basic possibilities. Either the battle group would see reason, or they would kill Azdgari and Vitani and step over their bodies to Pride Rock. _Not too much there to build a plan on, _Azdgari surmised. "Plan? I think we're going to have to wing it," he replied with much more bravado than he actually felt. He was about to gallop onwards when Vitani jumped in the way with an inscrutable but determined expression. Azdgari felt his heart jump in anticipation.

_Allll… I… Have been doing…. Is… Sprinting!_

Kivu actually thought his legs were going to give out. Urgency was starting lose the battle to exhaustion for the young cub. So much had changed so fast, so much had happened. It was overwhelming. A day ago his responsibilities were a _speck_ on the horizon. Now, his dads' hopes, the entire pride's hopes, were riding on him.

_He's getting tired, _Tama noticed in between her frenzy strides. _He's got to stay strong!_ Her mind raced frantically to find something to motivate Kivu. Suddenly, a mischievous smile crept across her face. _Got it. _Edging closer to Kivu, she shoved him off course, just enough to make him stumble. "Tama, what the heck?" He yelled.

"Catch me if you can!" She challenged, sprinting even faster. Kivu couldn't help but smile. Just like old times. _You won't win _this _time, _Kivu thought with conviction unknown to his old self. With a great effort, he raced forward to catch Tama.

"Do you think Kivu and Tama will reach the others in time?" Kiara panted as the prince and princess dashed towards the western edge of the Pridelands.

Kovu nodded. "They have to," he responded resolutely. "And they will." And Kovu believed it. Never in his life had Kovu been as proud of his son as in the last few hours._ I know you'll make me proud again, Kivu._

Kiara nodded, reassured by her mate's confidence. _If you believe, then I will._ She could feel the determination radiating from Kovu. This was his time. This was his Scar, his Hyenas. Kovu had been ready to lay his life down for his kingdom the second Rafiki crowned him prince. Now it was time to back that promise up. _And I will be by your side,_ Kiara thought. _Now and forever._ As the pulled closer and closer to the western rim, Kovu stopped them both. He squared himself towards her and gazed past her eyes deep into Kiara's soul.

"Kiara, I love you." There was no more Kopa could say, no purer poem he could compose.

Kiara felt her heart so full of love she thought it might burst free from her chest. "Kovu, I love you too. Forever and ever." They leaned in, touching muzzles in an intimate moment that spoke far past the point where words failed. From strangers to friends to lovers to the future king and queen. Now it was time for them to shoulder that responsibility.

After an eternal moment, the pair parted nuzzles. With no more to be said, they continued their journey.

"Az," Vitani began, "You know our chances here are… pretty long, even for us." She was trying hard to maintain her composure, but she felt her toughness evaporating in the morning sun. "Things might go south. Really south. And…" she paused for a second, closing her eyes. With a breath, she threw caution to the wind. "And I don't think I can let that happen without saying how I fee—" She was cut off mid sentence by Azdgari closing the gap between them in a swift stride and burying his muzzle into her neck. Vitani's eyes grew to absurd proportions just as her heart made a run for it, trying to escape out her mouth. "A-a-az?" she stammered?

Azdgari extricated himself long enough to look Vitani in the eyes. Hers, brilliant, electric blue. His, icy and deep. _I always felt… held… by those eyes, _Azdgari thought to himself. "I feel the same way," he told her softly. And then they were in an embrace again, with all the energy, the fear and elation and emotion of the coming battle channeled into it. "And we'll be fine. I promise," he whispered into her ear like a secret. She only pulled him closer.

And then it was over. They turned together, facing the outskirts of the pridelands, and, beyond, the land and people they were fighting for. She'd once been jealous that the Pridelands were her brothers' to rule, but now she realized her place in the world. And right now, it was between the Forest battle group and Kovu's pride. With unspoken consent, the pair raced forward to decide their destinies.

Confusion swept across Kivu's brow as the pair of cubs dashed up the steps of an empty Pride Rock. _Why is nobody here? _The massive monolith stabbed the sky, ensconced in an eery silence.

Tama's face lit up. "Ravi!" she exclaimed.

A cool breeze swept through the Pridelands, dancing through the morning air. Carefree and fearless, it flitted its way over rolling hills, through valleys and across vast plains. As the breeze passed them by, all the creatures of the Pridelands, the striped Zebra, the mighty Wildebeast, and the smallest fly, felt ill at ease. The normally benign gusts carried with them a heavy sense of foreboding that weighed down on everything they blew past. Skittish, the Zebra galloped to their families. The birds fluttered about nervously, perching themselves upon their sky-kissed homes in the trees, seeking safety. Even the mighty Wildebeast was anxious, pawing the ground uncertainly.

_The winds of war usher us on, _mused Scia as the wind ran through his coat, urging him and his fellow pridelanders forward. _The fanfare of the heavens, blowing at our backs as we march to our destiny._

**I know, not much action. Just setup, and a chance for me to get back into everyone's heads. Looks like we're on a collision course for next chapter though. I'll brush up on my lion fighting knowledge. Major kudos to anyone who's stayed with me on my... year? Year-ish hiatus. I'll finally reward your patience now.**


End file.
